Look at me
by ChibiFjola
Summary: Hinamori se ha hecho un cambio de look que le asienta de maravilla y todos están de acuerdo con ello menos Hitsugaya quien vive una calamidad porque su amiga está aún más linda de lo que ya era, incrementándose el número de pretendientes. ¿Y lo peor? Que la inocencia de Momo le estará jugando en su contra porque podría casi jurar que ella lo está ¿…Seduciendo?
1. ¡Camino a la Evolución!

**Categoría T  
**

 **Género:** Humor | Drama | Romance | Friendship.

 **Protagonista(s):** Tōshirō Hitsugaya. | Momo Hinamori. – No obstante, hay una relativa participación de otros personajes.

 **Pareja(s):** el tema argumental de la historia se enfoca _exclusivamente_ en el HitsuHina. Sin embargo, hay insinuaciones o ligeros desarrollos de otras parejas.

* * *

 **ADVERTENCIAS**

 **~ (!) ~**

 **[1]:** Durante TODO el desarrollo de la trama posee un alto contenido _Insinuante_ y _Erótico_. Eventualmente es posible que haya _Escenarios Implícitos_ de SEXO, en otros términos, Lima (Principalmente será de la pareja HitsuHina).

 **[2]:** La historia se desarrollará en un Universo Alterno con características propias del Universo de Bleach (Ya sea de la versión manga o anime).

 **[3]:** OoC ( _Fuera del personaje_ ) es algo inevitable pero intentaré que no exista mucho. Y también OC ( _Personaje original_ ) en dados casos para dar coherencia al fic.

 **~ (!) ~**

 _Por favor,_ _ **si luego de leer las advertencias**_ _, aún así_ _ **decides**_ _continuar con la lectura e incluso_ _ **seguir mi historia hasta el final**_ _ **;**_ _ **aconsejo**_ _la mayor_ _ **discreción**_ _posible. ¡Gracias!_

* * *

 **Look at me**  
 _P_ _o_ _r: ChibiFjola_.

 **[*]**

 **[*]**

 **[*]**

 **CAPÍTULO 1**

 _¡Camino a la Evolución!_

 **[*]**

 **[*]**

 **[*]**

Parecía un día cualquiera para Hitsugaya, se levantó, se vistió y comió. Todo era como siempre. La única diferencia en él es que por dentro estaba muy ansioso porque después de una larga semana sin verse con su mejor amiga…

Se volverían a ver.

— Oh, ¿Ya te vas entonces?

Su mirada turquesa se enfocó dónde provino la voz, encontrándose con su abuela. Su único pariente quien lo crío prácticamente, ya que sus padres habían fallecido en un accidente de tránsito cuando era tan sólo un bebé por lo que no recuerda casi nada de ellos. Aún así, a pesar de que no creció con sus padres por razones fortuitas, no le faltaba amor ni educación…

Él asintió. — Nos vemos abuela —Se despidió con una imperceptible sonrisa, no sin antes oír como ella le pedía que le mandara saludos a Hinamori de su parte.

Provocando que se sonrojara un poco ¿Tan predecible era?

Bueno, no era de extrañar. Después de todo desde muy pequeños Hinamori y él eran inseparables compañeros de juego, siempre reuniéndose a toda hora ya que eran vecinos. Incluso ahora, que son adultos de veintiún años, continúan juntándose…

Con la diferencia que ya no son solamente ellos sino que están acompañados por un amplio grupo de amistades que tienen en común.

— _¡Ya voy!_

Salió de sus reflexiones al oír una voz familiar del otro lado de la puerta después de haber tocado el timbre. Pudo escuchar unos pasos lejanos que se volvían cada vez más audibles al aproximarse.

Posteriormente la puerta no tardo en abrirse y dejar ver a…

— ¡¿HINAMORI?!

— ¡Buenos días Shirō-chan! —Saludó ella, ruborizándose tiernamente con esa afable sonrisa sincera que la caracteriza e ilumina todo su entorno.

— P-Pero…

— ¿Hm? ¿Qué pasa, te sientes bien? —Cuestionó preocupada, llevando una mano empuñada a la altura de su pecho y ladeando la cabeza a un lado.

— ¿Qué te p-paso?

— ¿Eh?

— ¡Tu ropa, tu cabello…!

— ¡Ah! —Exclamó alegre al finalmente entender su actitud. Cerró tranquilamente la puerta de su casa detrás de ella y posteriormente giró sobre su propio eje de manera encantadora. — ¿Te gusta?

Hitsugaya no pudo conseguir voz para responderle, un nudo se había hecho en su garganta y su boca se puso inesperadamente reseca mientras que su mirada turquesa no dejaba de mirarla de pies a cabezas sin mesura alguna. No podía evitarlo.

Era Momo Hinamori, la misma "moja-camas" que conocía: llorona, cariñosa, alegre, infantil, crédula, inocente, torpe, humilde, confiable, leal y soñadora. Aún así, no podía dejar de verla como una persona nueva, tan diferente con ese aspecto chic, fresco, hermoso e inocentemente sexy.

Su largo cabello azabache que le llegaba hasta por arriba de la cintura, recogiéndoselo siempre en una cola de caballo alta o en un moño o en dos infantiles coletas hacía abajo; ahora su melena le llegaba por arriba de sus delicados hombros, teniendo como único accesorio un broche de flores de melocotón del lado izquierdo de la cabeza.

Su vestuario que tendía a ser un tanto masculina e infantil al usar suéteres holgados, pantalones o shorts, zapatillas deportivas o de estilo similar al de Mary Jane; a cambio, usaba un vestido bastante femenino de color azul añil que tenía un pequeño estampado floreado rosado y en los bordes tanto del escote como la falda del vestido tenía unos pliegues de estilo victoriano. Además que tenía un escote en "V", ceñido en la parte del pecho dejando apreciar sutilmente el valle de sus senos así como también el contorno redondeado y su tamaño… que tal vez no era exageradamente dotado en volumen pero eran lo suficiente exuberantes para capturar la atención de un hombre.

La falda del vestido era de corte "A" y al llegarle por arriba de las rodillas, dejaba apreciar sus torneadas piernas que se realzaban todavía más al estar usando sandalias de tacón alto lo cual hacía que fuera tentadoramente evidentes el delicado contoneo de sus caderas femeninas al caminar.

Pero lo que realmente veía más problemático él… era sus labios carnosos que resaltaban demasiado para su gusto porque era más que obvio que ella se había puesto brillo labial de un suave tono a cerezas. ¡¿Desde cuándo su amiga usaba maquillaje?! Si, no es la gran cosa, ya que ni siquiera podría llamársele exactamente maquillaje por tan sólo usar un lápiz labial pero… ¡Pero por ese simple detalle, ahora no podía dejarle de ver los labios!

— ¡Oi! ¡Oi! —Decía agitando sus manos frente la cara de su amigo pero no hubo respuesta. — ¡Hitsugaaaaya-kun! —Pero todavía nada, así que se acerco rodeando con sus delicados brazos uno de los brazos masculinos y apretujándolo. En consecuencia, su busto modestamente proporcionado se aplasto en el brazo del peliblanco que en cuestión de segundos reaccionó azorado.

— ¡¿Q-QUÉ ESTÁS H-HACIENDO TONTA?!

— ¿Eh? Qué bueno, ya despiertas —Dijo feliz más no aflojo el agarre ni tuvo la intención de soltarlo. — Es que como no reaccionabas, entonces creí que tendría que llevarte arrastras.

Tōshirō desde su estatura, siendo actualmente más alto que ella por doce centímetros (aún si Hinamori usaba tacones continuaba superándola en altura). Podía apreciar fácilmente el nacimiento de sus senos e incluso llegando a visualizar como se asomaba en el escote del vestido, casi imperceptiblemente, los bordes de su sostén de encaje.

— ¡Puedo caminar solo! —Rezongó, liberándose de su agarre con cierta urgencia y dándole la espalda. _Debía_ mantenerse alejado de Momo, por una extraña razón ella actuaba como Matsumoto que tiene la manía desde la secundaria en restregarle su exuberante pechonalidad.

Momo le miró pensativa para después con una sonrisa situarse a su lado y decirle: — Bueno, si es así ¡Pues apurémonos Shirō-chan!, mira que me prometisteis que me acompañarías a comprarle un regalo de cumpleaños a Kurosaki-kun.

— Hmph.

Pronunció el peliblanco, esquivando verla directamente porque… acaba de comprender que de ahora en adelante no sería en lo absoluto un día tranquilo ni ordinario. Sin embargo, no podía dejarse de preguntar Tōshirō ¿Por qué de tal cambio radical en su amiga? ¿Y quién era los culpables de haber cambiado su estilo? Porque era obvio que esas ropas no las hubiera escogido Hinamori por iniciativa propia debido a su personalidad tan pudorosa, torpe y sencilla.

— Oye Hinamori…

— ¿Huh?

Además, que el cambio tuvo que haber sucedido en la semana que se ausento Momo con la excusa de que se reuniría con Rukia y los demás para preparar la fiesta de Ichigo Kurosaki.

Y Hitsugaya no podía estar más en lo correcto…

Por algo ostentaba el título como un "niño prodigio".

— ¿Por qué? —Preguntó escuetamente él.

Y a pesar de no especificar exactamente sobre qué demandaba saber… Momo al conocerlo tan bien, pudo deducir que tema quería abordar por lo que con una sonrisa y mirando al cielo un tanto pensativa dijo:

— Pues…

 **.**

 **~ Hace una semana atrás: cuándo empezó el cambio… ~**

 **.**

— Una vez más Rukia, respóndeme…

La aludida viró su rostro hacía el pelirrojo que yacía sentado en el suelo con las piernas en posición de meditación y los brazos cruzados mientras que no abandonaba ese semblante gruñón que lo caracteriza.

— ¡¿Por qué siempre tienen que reunirse en mi casa?! —Explotó exasperado, apreciándose que su dormitorio. SU santuario, estaba colapsado e invadido por un gran grupo de personas que en su mayoría eran chicas.

Cualquier hombre estaría más que feliz al tener a tantas mujeres juntas y atractivas, no lo negaba él, pero de igual modo le es frustrante que hasta en su propia casa no tenga un rato para estar a solas. ÉL y SOLAMENTE ÉL ¡Dios, ni siquiera podía oír sus propios pensamientos!

— Es el deber de un buen amigo el ayudar a los suyos.

— Enana. ¿Qué diablos tiene que ver eso con que invadan mi habitación? ¡Al menos váyanse para la sala!

Kushiki le ignoró al igual que la mayoría de las chicas a excepción de Hinamori y Orihime que se mostraron preocupadas, lo último que querían es importunar.

— ¡EY! —Pero era inútil, Rukia no le prestó atención. — ¡MOCOSA DEL DEMO…! —Posteriormente Ichigo fue pateado fuera de su propia habitación por la agilidad y fuerza de la pequeña pelinegra a quien insultaba. — ¡Aish! —Gruñó exasperado, aún así no insistió.

Total, ya estaba acostumbrado que su casa se mantenga bulliciosa desde que Rukia Kushiki se involucró en su vida. Siendo justamente en la época cuando estaba él en tercer año de secundaria con quince años, ella ingresó como una estudiante transferida y aunque al principio no sintió el más mínimo interés por conocerla…

El destino le tenía otros planes, un incidente lo obligó a conocerla y una cosa llevó a la otra. Y así sucesivamente Rukia de a poco se involucro en su vida hasta volverse en una presencia incondicional para él y ampliar sus horizontes. Conociendo ahora nuevas personas que se han vuelto en grandes amigos de todas las variedades inimaginables que jamás hubiera pensado tener en aquel entonces.

— Ichigo-nii.

El aludido salió de sus reflexiones, estando en el piso inferior de la casa. Justamente en la cocina donde estaba también Yuzu quien recientemente ingresó para buscarlo.

— ¿Qué sucede…?

Antes de que la joven adolescente de quince años pueda contestarle, apareció Karin con su habitual careta austera y templada diciéndole:

— Ey, Ichi-nii. Vinieron a verte.

— ¿Quiénes?

— Yo que sé, ven a verlos por ti mismo.

Ichigo salió de la cocina para encarar en la antesala a los nuevos visitantes, reconociéndolo rápidamente con cierta incredulidad y… exasperación. — ¡¿Ustedes también…?!

 **.**

 **~ ((*)) ~**

 **.**

— ¡Muy bien chicas! Ya que no tenemos al Grinch de zanahoria bloqueando nuestra inspiración —Comenzaba Kushiki, capturando la atención de sus compañeras. — ¿Qué ideas tienen para este verano?

— Admito que es genial el fusionar las vacaciones de verano con el cumpleaños de Ichigo… —Intervino Matsumoto, acostada en la cama de una manera felina. — Pero son contables los que han confirmado en unírselos.

— Es verdad, Rangiku-san ha manifestado un buen punto… —Alegó Orihime, posteriormente su semblante se tornó seria preocupando a las demás que no tardaron en preguntarle si todo estaba bien a lo que la pelinaranja contestó: — Chicas… ¿No creen que requesón con frijoles asados cubierto de azúcar es buenísimo para acompañar en el verano?

Las reacciones fueron muy distintas en las chicas: Rukia tan sólo suspiró de resignación y alivio que no resultara nada grave la espontánea seriedad de la pelinaranja, siendo nada más una conducta habitual de está.; Momo e Isane mostraron confusión, no pudiendo imaginar un platillo así; Kiyone manifestó horror, tornándose su cara violácea.; Nanao manifestó disimulado desagrado de tan sólo imaginar tan extravagante platillo.; Y finalmente, Matsumoto mostró fascinación al punto que un hilo de saliva se asomaba por la comisura de sus labios y estrellitas se vislumbraba en sus ojos.

— Aunque es un platillo muy original ¡Es el mejor! —Concluyó Inoue juntando sus manos de forma encantadoramente femenina y volviendo adquirir esa actitud risueña.

— Sí… bueno, recapitulando el tema. Yo creo que una simple salida por ahí estaría bien. Como reservar un lugar para reunirse y hacer la fiesta…

— Eso suena taaaa~an aburrido. Típico de ti Nanao, como siempre.

Ise miró con reproche a Rangiku que le sostuvo la mirada sin inmutarse.

— ¡Yo, yo, yo…! —Decía Kiyone alzando enérgicamente su mano como si estuviera en un salón de clases y tan sólo habló cuando Nanao le concedió la palabra: — ¡Yo…! Es decir, nosotras —Atrajo consigo a su hermana mayor, Isane, al agarrarla del brazo. — Tenemos la idea en salir a un picnic al aire libre.

— ¿Qué? ¿Justamente cuando entramos a verano? ¡No, no, no!

— Ey, ey, Matsumoto no estás aportando nada constructivo sino puras quejas —Crítico Kiyone que le extendía un plato con bocadillos a Isane.

— Sólo soy sincera, ¿Y por qué no, una salida al Karaoke?

— ¿Pero eso no lo hicimos el año pasado? —Aportó Hinamori pensativa.

— Es verdad…

Un silencio sepulcral domino en la sala hasta que la pelinaranja distraídamente dijo: — Uhmn… bueno, sea lo que sea, lo importante es que estemos en un lugar refrescante.

— ¡Orihime eso es! —Exclamó Kushiki. — ¡Es tan simple! ¡¿Por qué no hacemos un viaje a la playa?!

Todas las chicas mostraron su satisfacción con esa idea.

— Si es ese el caso, no está mal. Ahora la cuestión es arreglar a que playa iremos, el transporte y el lugar del hospedaje más otras cosas…

— Es sorprendente eso viniendo de ti, ya que ni siquiera vas a venir.

Nuevamente Nanao miró con mala cara a Rangiku.

— Ya dije con anticipación que no podre ir, tengo cosas que hacer y…

— Que no puedes vivir sin Kyōraku-sensei, eh.

Ise frunció ligeramente el ceño ya que no era estúpida, el comentario venía con doble sentido. Sin embargo, no reprochó a la rubia porque su mente se sumergió en incontables momentos sobre Syunsui Kyōraku quien es su Jefe en la editorial donde trabaja y justamente como su asistente personal. A pesar de la desaliñada, ordinaria y despreocupada apariencia de aquel hombre, en realidad es un famoso novelista… que tenía la tendencia de andar de vago, en vez de trabajar y terminar sus manuscritos.

…Y hablando de manuscritos, en esté verano la editorial le exigió a Syunsui que terminará uno de sus trabajo que han estado esperando por meses por lo cual, como trabajo de la asistente personal, era ponerle mano dura a su jefe para que termine con el manuscrito.

— Ejem. Bueno, si con el viaje de la playa todas están a favor. Sólo debemos repartirnos el trabajo sobre que va hacer cada quien para evitarnos inconvenientes.

— Orihime-san, no se olvide también de invitar a Tatsuki-san —Le recordó Momo a la pelinaranja que agradeció feliz el gesto. — Ella no puede quedarse afuera en celebrar su cumpleaños.

— ¡Es verdad! Ya verás Orihime, haremos que la fiesta de Tatsuki supere incluso la que le tenemos planeada a Ichigo —Aseveró divertida Matsumoto, guiñándole un ojo.

— Creo que está discusión está más que determinada —Intervino Nanao, aclarándose la garganta. — ¿Alguien tiene otro tema a discutir antes de dar por finalizada la reunión?

Todas las chicas intercambiaron miradas, como a la espera de que alguien diga algo pero… justamente cuando se creyó que nadie tendría nada que decir.

— ¡EY, RUKIA!

— ¡Urgh! ¡¿Y ahora qué quieres?!

— ¡A no, no me vengas con esa actitud! —Se quejó Kurosaki a la defensiva. — ¡¿Se puede saber qué crees que es mi casa para invitar a medio pueblo?!

— ¿Ah? —Espetó impertinente Kushiki de brazos cruzados y alzando una ceja en interrogativa.

— ¡MI CASA…! —No pudo decir nada porque un puñetazo en el estomago le quito el aire.

— ¡Ya te oí idiota, no soy sorda!

La discusión en el dúo fue prontamente ignorado por el resto de las chicas, ya que estaban acostumbradas a las típicas peleas entre esos dos. También que la atención se centro en los nuevos visitantes que hicieron acto de presencia.

— ¡Abarai-kun, Hirako-kun y Risa-san! No los esperaba tan temprano.

— ¡Orihime-chaaan! —Saludó contento el rubio, sentándose a su lado mientras que le era dado por ella un té que felizmente él bebió… — ¡Puuuff! —Escupió el líquido a penas que sintió su sabor. — ¡¿Qué es esto?! —Cuestionó mirando el contenido de la taza, detallando por primera vez el color del té que era de un sospechoso tono purpura y… ¿Burbujeaba?

— ¿Eh? ¿No te gusto? —Dijo Inoue, ladeando la cabeza a un lado. — Es un té que yo misma prepare.

— ¡Por supuesto que me gusto! —Mintió y cuando observó que la pelinaranja iba a servirle más. Rápidamente refutó lo más amable posible. — En todo caso, no pienso quedarme. Vine por Momo.

— ¿Por mí?

Hinamori abandonó su charla en grupo con Renji, Nanao, Risa y las hermanas Kotetsu para centrar su atención en Shinji.

— Sí, recuerda que íbamos a salir para ver qué cosas podríamos comprar para el proyecto de Arte. Es la mayor calificación del segundo parcial y ese maldito de Aizen con su careta "Soy un santo, no rompo ni la vajilla de mi madre" me da mala espina.

— ¿Aún siguen presentando? —Cuestionó sorprendida Rangiku, incorporándose en la cama.

— Pero si estamos saliendo de los exámenes finales —Refutó extrañada Kiyone.

— Pues nosotros no —Intervino Hinamori, más calmada a diferencia del rubiales que rechinaba los dientes y su cara se volvía agria cuando pensaba en Aizen Sōsuke. — Aún nos falta pasar la materia de Aizen-sensei. Y sinceramente la cuestión no está muy fácil para inspirarnos… ¿Huh? —Algo capturó la atención de la azabache y posteriormente la de Matsumoto.

Por otro lado, Shinji hacía un berrinche que Risa no tardó en amenazarlo que le pondría un collar de perro (con bozal incluido) para que se comporte y le deje leer en paz su novela erótica. Obviamente, la amenaza tuvo el efecto deseado; callando al rubio automáticamente.

— ¡Rangiku-san, tus uñas son muuuy bonitas! —Halagó Momo, tomando entre sus manos la de su amiga. Admirando las largas uñas bien cuidadas y con un encantador diseño. — ¿Te la hicisteis tú sola?

La rubia asintió, recibiendo otro cumplido de la pelinegra lo cual la motivó a sugerirle: — ¿Y por qué no te las haces tú también?

— Pero no se hacérmelas yo sola…

— Yo puedo hacértelas ¿Qué dices? Es más, creo que aquí tengo el color perfecto para ti —Dijo, buscando en su cartera y mostrarle una pintura de uña. — Mira.

— Vaaa~aya ¡Qué color más bonito! —Admiró encantada el lindo tinte rosa que contenía el frasquito en forma de una manzana.

Sin embargo, la admiración de la azabache paso a segundo plano porque… repentinamente se percato que el bullicioso escándalo en el dormitorio se había desvanecido (ni siquiera la disputa de Rukia e Ichigo se oía y eso era decir mucho). Extrañada, alzó su mirada castaña para percatarse como todas las miradas se enfocaban bajo su pequeña figura de 1,51cm.

— E-Ehmn… etto… ¿Tengo a-algo en la cara?

— ¿Qué ha pasado aquí? —Dijo Nanao ajustándose las gafas mientras que miraba a Hinamori como si se tratara de un nuevo libro que aún no salía a la venta.

— ¿Q-Qué?

— Momo hasta ahora nunca habías mostrado interés en cosas así… —Agregó Isane también sorprendida.

— ¿A qué se debe el cambio tan repentino? —Cuestionó ahora Renji, interesado también. Desde que conoció a Momo, siempre fue una chica muy sencilla sin mostrar el más mínimo interés por cosas femeninas como la ropa, moda y maquillaje.

…Y Abarai no era el único con esos pensamientos.

En cambio Momo parecía darse apenas cuenta de tener dichos pensamientos, ladeando la cabeza de un lado a otro con un semblante pensativo. Al transcurrir los segundos su rostro se desfiguro en sorpresa, como si ya se fuera dado cuenta de algo y después… se tornó preocupada.

Todo bajo la vista de los demás que la miraban con una gota de sudor descendiendo de sus cabezas.

— Parece que ni ella misma se había dado cuenta —Indicó divertida Kiyone.

— Y si que tiene serios problemas con eso —Agregó Risa con su habitual parsimonia.

— Bueno ¿Y qué tiene de raro eso? —Intervino Ichigo, el más franco del grupo. — Todas las chicas se arreglan ¿No?

A excepción de Orihime y Momo, un suspiro lánguido se oyó departe de todos.

— En verdad no entiendo cómo puedes ser tan popular con las chicas —Intervino Matsumoto resignada. Ignorante que el comentario alarmo a la pelinaranja mientras que la reacción del segundo pelineranja fue de sorpresa, señalándose a él mismo. — Supongo que es por la misma razón que gustan de mi capitán.

— ¿El enano? —Dijo desconcertado Kurosaki, viniéndose a la cabeza la imagen de Hitsugaya con esa habitual y temblada expresión.

— Es normal, ustedes dos cumplen con el estereotipo del bishōnen justiciero e inclinaciones tsundere que se ven en los mangas —Opinó Risa analítica e indiferente. — Son muy populares ese tipo de personajes en los dōjinshi —Se ajustó las gafas y un destello intimidante apareció en ellos cuando añadió: —…especialmente los del tipo hentai.

— ¡Oi, oi! Estábamos hablando de cosas realmente importantes —Rezongó Abarai. — Centrémonos nuevamente en Hinamori.

— ¿Celoso? —Picó Ichigo, encrespando al pelirrojo.

— Bastardo ya quisieras…

Ambos se acercaron desafiantes, dispuesto a llevar su guerra de miradas a los golpes pero oportunamente intervino Rukia que les dio un coscorrón a los dos.

— ¡Ugh, ya basta! Se comportan como niños.

— En fin, Hinamori eso significa que ¿Te quieres poner linda para un chico?

— ¡Kiyone! —Llamó en reprimenda Isane a su hermana menor al preguntar despreocupadamente de algo tan personal e intimo.

— ¿Qué? No es como si nadie se preguntara lo mismo.

— Entonces Peque ¿Es así? —Preguntó Hirako, haciendo que todos guardaran silencio para oír la respuesta de Momo.

— A-Ahmn… bueno… —La azabache comenzó a sentirse incómoda al ser el centro de atención. No pudiendo evitar sonrojarse de los mismos nervios. — E-En realidad… yo…

— Habla de una vez —Apremió Ichigo.

— ¡SSSSSSH! —Pronunciaron todos exceptuando, obviamente, el núcleo de la conversación el cual también fue el motivo de porque ahora Kurosaki esté postrado boca abajo en el suelo con tremendo chichón adornando en su cabeza, golpe otorgado por una combinación de Rukia, Renji y Hirako.

— Admito que durante e-estos días yo… he estado pensando en mi imagen. Siento que he tenido la misma apariencia aburrida desde niña. Además… —Un aura sombría la rodeo. — He sido más consiente que mi guardarropa o es muy aniñada o es muy masculina.

Las chicas se miraron entre sí al oír la confesión de su amiga y entonces… un destelló indescriptible se vislumbro en sus miradas. En consecuencia, los chicos se asustaron porque sabía que ellas se estaban maquinando algo contra la pobre de Hinamori quien ignoraba el hecho que se había metido en una camisa de once balas.

— Hinamori yo creo que deberías co…

Abarai fue interrumpido debido a que lo empujaron lejos de la azabache por Rangiku que se situó al lado de Momo que no pudo oír la advertencia a tiempo. La voluptuosa rubia rodeo con un brazo los hombros de su inocente amiga y risueña (demasiado, he de agregar) le dijo:

— ¿Es así? ¡Haberlo dicho antes, Momo!

— ¡Realmente está pasando, realmente está pasando! —Decía emocionada Kiyone, abrazando a Isane y a Nanao.

La segunda se logró liberar para después aclarar su garganta, imponiendo orden. — Bueno, chicas, creo que ya saben qué significa eso.

— ¿Significa? —Repitió confundida Hinamori y los chicos.

— ¡Por supuesto! Momo-chan, vamos ayudarle a cambiarse de look ¡Será tan divertido! —Aplaudió encantada Orihime. — Todas iremos de compras, nos divertiremos y reiremos… ¡Y…! —Continuo divagando en sus fantasías, siendo pronto ignorada por los demás que sabían que cuando la pelinaranja empezaba a soñar lo mejor era dejarla ser.

— Nanao ¿Y cómo llamaremos a la misión? —Pregunto Risa, abandonando su lectura al estar interesada en el asunto del look y Momo.

— No lo sé ¿Alguien tiene sugerencias?

— ¡Endulzando al melocotón! —Indicó Kiyone enérgica, alzando la mano como si estuviera en un salón de clases. Siendo apoyada rápidamente por Inoue que de repente se le ocurrió un platillo y el ingrediente principal era melocotón.

— ¡Hablamos de moda! No de cocina —Objetó Rangiku. — Yo digo "Puliendo a la Gema".

— Al menos es mejor nombre que el de Kiyone —Alegó Abarai, siendo apoyado por Risa e Ichigo para la molestia de la menor de las Kotetsu.

— ¿Por qué no, "El florecimiento del botón de melocotón"? —Sugirió Kushiki.

— ¿Ese se te ocurrió a ti sola? —Cuestionaron al unísono Renji e Ichigo.

— Sí ¿Qué tiene? —Dijo a la defensiva y también, en el fondo, avergonzada porque ella no era muy dada a relacionarse abiertamente con la gente.

Antes de ingresar al instituto Karakura y conocer a Ichigo junto a los demás, no tenía amigos a excepción de Renji Abarai pero por circunstancias de causas de fuerza mayor que involucraban el hecho de pertenecer a la noble estirpe Kushiki, Renji y ella perdieron contacto. Quedando entonces completamente sola de no ser por las visitas a la mansión de Ukitake Jūshirō, un amigo cercano de la familia Kushiki.

Esa época tan sombría y solitaria para Rukia ahora lo veía tan lejana. Ya ha transcurrido seis años desde que se mudo a Karakura y aunque el motivo fue porque su integridad física corría peligro en aquel entonces… Gracias a ese infortunio, no tendría lo que actualmente ha obtenido: amigos incondicionales; la libertad de poder vivir una vida plena y normal; Y finalmente pero no menos importante, fortalecer su relación con su hermano mayor Byakuya.

No obstante, el quien le debía su felicidad era a Ichigo. Él fue el verdadero detonante para que su vida diera un giro de 360 grados y cambiara a mejor.

— Nada, es que fue muy filosófico.

Frunció el ceño, no muy contenta con esa respuesta de ese par. — ¿Qué insinúan?

— Anímate enana, eso fue un halago —Aseguró Kurosaki.

— ¡Chicos, vamos, las misiones no se nombran solas! —Intervino Nanao. — Yo digo "Embelleciendo la cubierta".

La única que estuvo interesada por dicho nombre, aparte de la propia Ise, fue la propia hermana mayor de está.

— ¡Ay, por favor! ¡Momo no es una de tus enciclopedias! —Reprochó Rangiku, horrorizada con ese nombre tan carente de gracia. — Tus tendencias bibliotecarias te las puedes guardar para ti misma.

— ¿Qué tal, "Yamato Nadeshiko"?

— Nah, la referencia como "La flor del antiguo Japón" sobre el ideal de la belleza nipona ya es cliché —Opinó Hirako a la sugerencia de Isane. — Que tal si… "Aditrevni Arusomreh".

— ¡¿QUÉ MIERDA SIGNIFICA ESO?! —Preguntaron al unísono la mayoría.

— ¿Obvio, no? "Hermosura Invertida".

— ¡Pues dilo de una, imbécil!

Y a continuación Shinji se halló besando el suelo con tremendo chichón humeante en la cabeza. Un golpe que le fue otorgado en combo por: Rukia, Risa e Ichigo.

— Ay, chicos anímense ¿Qué tal "El despertar de la princesa"?

Exceptuando a Isane y a Momo, los demás miraron con cara de pocos amigos a la pelinaranja.

— ¡NO!

— Quien se apunta a llamar la misión "El desflorecimiento del melocotón" —Insinuó Risa para el horror de todos, en especial de Matsumoto, Nanao y Renji que se situaron por reflejo delante de Momo en manera protectora.

— ¡MENOS!

— Mojigatos aburridos… —Masculló mosqueada la hermana de Ise.

— Rayos, ¿Por qué se enrollan tanto? Así nunca vamos a terminar —Rezongó malhumorado Ichigo.

— ¡"Ichi" tiene razón!

Un canturreo infantil resonó en el dormitorio por lo que asustados buscaron de dónde provino la voz, nada más para hallar a una chica que no se le calculaba más de trece años detrás de Momo y apoyando su mentón sobre la cabeza de la primera.

Siendo nada menos que Yachiru Kurajishi quien a pesar de su aspecto de una joven apenas entrada en la adolescencia, en realidad era una de las mayores del grupo. Siendo en otras palabras una mujer hecha y derecha pero con el aspecto y la actitud de una niña.

— ¡¿Cuándo llegasteis?!

— ¡Eso no es lo importante, chicos! —Rezongó infantilmente la pelirosada. — Estamos aquí para bautizar una misión ¡Concéntrense!

— No nos vengas con un título ridículo de rimas —Advirtió Nanao, ajustándose las gafas.

— Por favor, "Nana" me ofendes.

— Vamos, Nanao-san. No nos vendría mal oírla ¿Verdad? —Intervino Hinamori.

— ¡Oye a Momo-chan, es muy sabia "Nana"!

Ise gruñó malhumorada y como única respuesta dio un apremiante gesto con la mano, permitiéndole a que comparta con todos la sugerencia que tenga en mente.

— ¡Escuchen bien! Es muuuuy simple —Señaló a un punto del dormitorio y… nada más. Por lo que todos decidieron ver qué rayos señalaba pero se hallaron con la pared.

— ¡ESO NO NOS DICE NADA! —Gritaron exasperados la mayoría.

— Obviamente, si ni siquiera se los he dicho descerebrados sin visión —Refutó Yachiru, sin perder su característica personalidad enérgica ni abandonar su posición en señalar la pared. — La misión se llamará "¡Camino a la Evolución!".

— En realidad no tengo quejas con ese nombre —Agregó Momo. — Después de todo, la idea principal es que está experiencia saque lo mejor de mí e incluso a tomar la iniciativa de probar cosas nuevas. Por supuesto, seguiré siendo la misma pero más sabia que antes —Llevó sus manos a la altura de su pecho y tímidamente se rió para luego decir: — Bueno, eso es lo que yo opino ¿Qué dicen ustedes?

Después de ese discurso tan cautivador, sincero y humilde. Viniendo de una de las personas más cándidas, frágiles, honestas, confiables y leales del grupo…

A nadie le quedo agallas para objetar. Por lo que todos dijeron al unisonó:…

— Se queda el nombre.

— ¡Oh! ¿Un unánime?, es genial —Dijo Hinamori sorprendida de que no fueran discutido esta vez. — Todo es gracias a ti Yachiru-san… ¿Huh? ¿A dónde se fue?

Todos buscaron con la mirada a la pelirosada pero conociéndola se fue y con ella… también los bocadillos.

— Aún yo me pregunto por donde entro —Manifestó su inquietud Ichigo ya que estaba al tanto que Yachiru le hacía la vida imposible a Byakuya en su mansión al ser una invasora constante e invencible, entrando y saliendo cuando le plazca de los territorios Kushiki.

Y definitivamente el pelinaranja no quería tener el mismo destino de éste. Ya tenía suficiente con Rukia.

Súbitamente la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un cansado Yumichika Ayasegawa, al mismo tiempo que en la ventana se asomaba Ikkaku Madarame también con un aspecto extenuado.

— ¿Y a ustedes qué? —Preguntó Matsumoto.

En cuanto a los demás ya se hacían una idea de porque estaban ahí y porque de tan lamentable fachada.

— ¿Han visto a Yachiru?

— Recién acaba de irse —Le contestó Abarai.

— ¡Diablos ¿De dónde guarda la energía esa cría?! —Se quejó Ikkaku, durante toda la mañana han estado con el maldito juego "Buscando a Yachiru". — ¡Andando Yumichika…! —Le dijo soltándose del marco de la ventana y cayendo limpiamente al suelo, a pesar de que estaban en el segundo piso.

Ayasegawa gruñó exasperado. — Un consejo chicos cuando busquen trabajo o tengan uno, si tu superior tiene la apariencia de una cría o sea una ¡ALÉJENSE! —Recomendó. — O si no estarán condenados a ser niñeros de por vida —Oyó la voz de Madarame fuera de la casa, apurándolo. — ¡YA VOY CALVO! —Gritó enfurecido, antes de irse se despidió de todos los cuales le desearon suerte en su búsqueda. Y en vez de darle ánimos, tuvo el efecto opuesto porque no tardo en lamentarse. — ¡Diablos! Los bellos son los que más sufren.

 **.**

 **~…Y ese es el fin de por qué, dónde, cuándo y cómo empezó el proyecto embellecedor "¡Camino a la Evolución!" ~**

 **.**

— Y así fue del porqué. Shirō-chan.

Hitsugaya se mantenía pensativo y con la boca fruncida en claro descontento con la reciente historia que le acababa de contar su amiga.

— ¿Y así nada más, aceptasteis cambiar?

— Pues… sí, creo que sí. Además, no fue tan malo —Dio un encantador giro sobre su propio eje, capturando la atención de algunas miradas masculinas que… eventualmente no tardaron de apartarlas al cruzarse con la glacial mirada turquesa de su acompañante. — Hasta yo pienso que me veo linda. Y tú… estás encantado ¿Cierto? —Le insinuó pícara, haciéndolo enfadar porque otra vez ella lo estaba fastidiando.

— Eso nunca pasara, así que no tienes de que preocuparte —Contestó tajante Hitsugaya mientras que Momo le miraba con una imperceptible sonrisa. — Sólo quería estar seguro si estarías bien con todo esto.

— ¿Estabas preocupado por mí?

— Hasta donde yo sé… somos amigos de la infancia ¿Cierto?

— Oh… ¿Entonces por qué está distancia tan sobrenatural?

En ese instante, y sólo en ese instante, Tōshirō se percató que durante todo el recorrido ha mantenido inconscientemente una gran distancia de Hinamori. Rápidamente él se sintió atrapado como si fuera cometiendo una fechoría, así que incomodo se excusó:

— No es la gran cosa… sólo estaba un poco perdido en mis pensamientos…

La azabache tan sólo sonrío dulcemente y sorpresivamente se le abalanzo encima a él pero eludió su contacto. Por supuesto, Momo no se dio por vencido, insistiendo en acercarse y abrazarlo…

Por lo que Hitsugaya seguía evitándola de manera automática como si su vida dependiera de ello. Y como estaban los dos en medio de la calle, algunos peatones curiosos que pasaban por ahí (sin detener su andar) no pudieron evitar verlos, preguntándose si era algún tipo de juego.

— ¡A-Ahmn! —Exclamó en un jadeo ahogado el peliblanco cuando su amiga consiguió abrazarlo finalmente, quedándose igual de tieso que una estatua mientras sentía como el alma abandonaba su cuerpo para luego volver y hacer que un chillón sonrojo se asome en sus mejillas, expandiéndose hasta la punta de sus orejas.

— ¡Hehehe, te atrape~!

Momo canturreó victoriosa, ignorante que mientras ella se sentía en la cima del Olimpo… su amigo se sentía a punto de caer en el limbo ¿Y por qué? Simple. Hitsugaya podía sentir a la perfección sobre sus ropas la temperatura corporal del menudo cuerpo pegado al suyo, así como su respiración y el dulce olor a melocotón que embriagaba sus sentidos. No obstante, lo que en verdad le estaba alterando los nervios más que cualquier cosa era sentir como los senos de ella se aplastaban en su pecho.

— ¡¿Q-QUÉ CREES QUE HACES?! —Le rezongó torpemente, liberándose del abrazo.

— ¿Eeeeh? Pues abrazarte.

— ¡N-No…! —Espetó al ver que ella tenía la intención de acercársele, lo cual sorprendió a Momo. Y Tōshirō al darse cuenta de su error, intento remediarlo agregando: — No perdamos el tiempo. Hay que apurarnos si quieres comprarle el regalo a Ichigo ¿No?

Hinamori se recompuso, sonriéndole. — Sí, tienes razón.

Posteriormente él se adelanto, ignorante que apenas que le dio la espalda a su amiga… su afable sonrisa se borró.

 **.**

 **~ ((«».«»)) ~**

 **.**

— ¡Ne, ne, Shirō-chan! ¿Qué te parece esto…?

Momo se volteo hacía donde supuestamente encontraría a su amigo, pero se encontró sola. Dejó el CD que tenía en manos, volviéndolo a poner en su lugar y entre los pasillos busco a su acompañante.

— ¿Shirō-chan?

— Estoy en el sector de música clásica.

Se dirigió hacia dónde provino la voz, encontrándolo como veía algunos CD mientras que usaba uno de los equipos de la tienda para oír la música que desee o asegurarse que se oyen bien para luego comprarlo.

— Oye, se suponía que me ayudarías a escoger el regalo para Kurosaki-kun.

Se removió los auriculares un poco para oírla con mayor claridad. — A Ichigo le gustara lo que escojas, es una persona simple que valorará más la intención que el propio presente.

Hincho los mofletes aparentando enfado. — ¡Aún así yo quiero regarle algo que le guste! Vamos, Shirō-chan… ¿Huh? —Guardó silencio al alcanzar oír la melodía que venía de los auriculares. — ¡Vaaaaya…! Es curioso, hace unos momentos estaba pensando en esa canción.

— ¿De verdad? Pues… —Iba hacer el ademan de quitarse los auriculares para dárselo a que escuche el resto de la canción pero no fue necesario porque ella se inclino a él, acortando la distancia entre ellos y oír la música…

Provocando que Hitsugaya se sobresalte y los colores se le suban nuevamente al rostro.

— ¡A-Ah! —Momo casi perdió el equilibrio al sentir el repentino abandono del otro cuerpo a su lado. Cuando fue a averiguar el motivo, se encontró con su amigo quitándose los auriculares y excusándose que iba a salir de la tienda a comprar una bebida.

Nuevamente Hinamori se quedó sola, ya era la octava vez que él actuaba así.

 **.**

 **~ ((«».«»)) ~**

 **.**

Afuera de la tienda era otra historia, Tōshirō intentaba recuperar la compostura gritándose a sí mismo en sus pensamientos; _cálmate, ¡Tienes que calmarte!_ , definitivamente la nueva apariencia de su amiga le estaba jugando en su contra ¡Y ni siquiera entendía por qué! Se supone que sin importar como se vea, ella es (y seguirá siendo) Hinamori, la misma cría llorona que mojó la cama hasta los ocho años.

Así que él debería actuar naturalmente, como siempre lo ha hecho.

— Shirō-chan…

El peliblanco se sobresaltó al oírla (Eso, jamás, en sus veinte años le había pasado porque jamás lo han atrapado con la guardia baja), viró su rostro al lado izquierdo para ver como Momo salía de la tienda… y con las manos vacías. Sus inquietudes personales las dejó a un lado, calmándose por el momento para preguntarle extrañado:

— ¿No comprasteis nada? —Ella, un tanto cabizbaja, negó con la cabeza. — Creí que esta vez estabas segura con esté regalo…

— Mmm… sí yo también —Comenzó a reírse pero sonaba un tanto forzado. Hitsugaya preocupado iba a preguntarle si se encontraba bien pero…

Si había un maldito _pero_. Su pregunta quedo trabada en la garganta porque un imbécil que salía de la tienda tropezó con Hinamori, causando que ella perdiera el equilibrio y por reflejo se agarra de él para no caerse… eliminando la poca distancia que había entre ellos. En consecuencia, el corazón del peliblanco se agitó en su pecho y la temperatura de su cuerpo había ascendido abruptamente… haciéndosele difícil siquiera el pensar decentemente ante el azoramiento.

— Lo s-siento Shirō-chan… ¿E-Estás bien?

La azabache alzó su rostro, dándole una perfecta vista a Tōshirō de ella. Apreciando esa linda carita de ella tan inocente con ese tierno sonrojo adornando sus mejillas, sus grandes ojos castaños que siempre le han parecido deslumbrantes y sus labios carnosos que desprendían un dulce aroma a cereza.

Momo se preocupo al ver que él parecía abstraído en ver algo, así que se puso de puntillas y volvió a llamarlo. Teniendo está vez el efecto deseado que reaccionara, Hitsugaya rápidamente la apartó de su persona.

Se aclaró la garganta mientras que se revolvía incomodo su cabellera blanquecina. — Bueno si no vas a comprar nada aquí… será mejor que continuemos —Le dio la espalda y empezó a caminar, sin darse cuenta que aceleraba el paso cada vez más al estar sumergido en sus reflexiones.

 _¡Tsk! Esto es muy peligroso_ , pensaba inquieto Tōshirō cubriéndose la boca con una de sus manos. No pudiendo creer que haces unos momentos cuando la tenía cerca, se le cruzo el pensamiento de quererla besar.

Hinamori es su amiga, así que… no hay manera que pueda verla con ojos indecentes. _No hay manera… que ella me guste._ , aseveró en sus pensamientos al mismo tiempo que su rostro inexplicablemente se volvía taciturno y su mirada turquesa se ensombrecía mientras que la zona del pecho le dolía un poco.

¡THUMP!

El sonido sordo de un golpe saco de sus reflexiones a Hitsugaya que se volteo a ver la causa, observando a lo lejos como su amiga estaba sentada en el suelo. Inmediatamente se acercó, preocupado de su condición…

A simple vista notó que tenía unos pequeños raspones en las rodillas pero no eran nada graves. Aún así, ella se mantenía en silencio y cabizbaja, ocultando su mirada bajo su flequillo lo cual se le hacía difícil saber que le pasaba a su amiga.

— Oye ¿Estás bien? —Momo tan sólo asintió y en vez de calmarlo, eso le preocupo todavía más. — ¿Puedes levantarte? —Pero no le contestó, ni siquiera cabeceo por lo que dedujo que podía haber dos razones a su comportamiento:

1) Ella estaba enojada por algo, tal vez por haberse caído o que todavía no encontraba el regalo perfecto para Kurosaki; O podía ser la 2) A Momo le dolía los rapones, por lo que quería llorar pero se contenía en un intento de mostrarse fuerte ante él. Algo muy usual en su amiga quien siempre intenta mostrarse tranquila hacia su persona (En lo personal, jamás entendió los motivos, tal vez porque no quería preocuparlo de más).

— Venga… —La tomo del brazo para ayudarla a levantarse pero Momo se zafó de su agarre, sorprendiéndole. — ¿Hinamori?

— ¿Por qué? —Cuestionó en un tono de voz frío e inmutable, al mismo tiempo que entre sus delicados dedos agarraba con fuerza una buena parte de la falda de su vestido. — Hoy se suponía… que sería un día en donde lo pasaríamos juntos, buscando el regalo para Kurosaki-kun.

— ¿Ah?

Alzó su rostro, dejando ver como de los ojos castaños se derramaban lágrimas que hacían un camino por sus sonrojadas mejillas.

— ¡¿Hina…?!

— ¿Sabes?… Experimente muchos cambios la semana pasada con las chicas, tantas cosas nuevas que jamás imagine vivir y… tan r-rápido. Fueron realmente agobiantes —Decía lo mejor posible entre sollozos. — Pero… hoy, ser ignorada por ti ¡Fue lo peor!

Tōshirō no pudo disimular la sorpresa al oír esa confesión ni que un chillón sonrojo escarlata apareciera en sus mejillas. Incomodo pero sobretodo conmovido por tal revelación quiso decirle algo para calmarla, se sentía un idiota el hecho de ser el causante de sus males…

— Hinamori… yo…

¿Qué podía decir? Él era malísimo con las palabras, no, aún peor, él no era muy expresivo que digamos. Motivo número uno de porque ahora tenía a una Momo triste.

— ¡U-UWAAAAAAA~AH! —Sollozó fuertemente ella, sobresaltándolo a él y a varios peatones pasajeros que pasaban por ahí.

— Hey… c-cálmate.

— ¿Por q-qué Shirō-chan…? N-No… ¡No es justo! ¡Hic! —Hipó mientras que se limpiaba torpemente las lágrimas con sus manos, sin el efecto deseado de detenerlas. Se veía tan indefensa y vulnerable igual que una niña pequeña. — Y-Yo… r-realmente espere este día… ¡Hic! Y divertirnos j-juntos…

Si Hitsugaya se sentía anteriormente como un idiota, ahora se sentía como el ser más vil y horrible de la tierra.

Y como él no tenía las palabras adecuadas para confortarla…

— ¿Huh?

Inesperadamente Momo sintió una mano situarse en su cabeza, brindándole gentiles acaricias en el cabello. Alzó su mirada para corroborar que el dueño de aquella mano le pertenecía a su amigo quien tenía una expresión que no sabía definir si mostraba vergüenza o irritación o ambas.

— ¿…Shirō-chan?

— ¡Es Hitsugaya! —Le corrigió, las suaves acaricias se volvieron un poco más enérgicas. En consecuencia, despeinándola. — ¡Hit-su-ga-ya! Recuérdalo Hinamori —Le indicó, percibiéndose sutilmente ternura en su voz.

Ella salió de su sorpresa, devolviéndole el gesto con cierta melancolía. — Hehe… Es verdad.

Posteriormente él la ayudo a levantarse, Momo se sacudió las ropas y con el pañuelo que su amigo le entrego, se limpió los raspones que tenía en las rodillas y manos.

— Bien ¿Ahora dónde vamos?

Lo meditó un poco antes de contestarle. — Hay una tienda a dos calles de aquí que me recomendó Rukia, quiero ir allá —Él asintió pero en vez de avanzar, le extendió la mano con aquella expresión tan austera y templada que lo caracteriza.

Sin embargo, la azabache por mucho que lo conociera está vez no tenía la más mínima idea del significado de su acción. Por lo que le miró apremiante a lo que él le contestó:…

— No pienso devolverme cada vez que te tropieces, vamos.

Esa fue su excusa, una tosca y nada amable en realidad, pero ella podía ver más de esas insensibles palabras por lo cual sabía muy bien que su amigo se preocupaba por su bienestar, así que con una sonrisa enlazo gustosamente su mano con la de él. Retomando su andar con la diferencia que ahora lo hacían juntos, caminando a la par, de lado a lado y al mismo ritmo.

 **.**

 **~ ((«».«»)) ~**

 **.**

— ¡Qué rico~!

Dentro de una cafetería, situados en una esquina, estaba Hitsugaya y Momo dándose un descanso de las compras que… ya llegó a su fin porque ella encontró algo que considero perfecto como regalo para el joven Kurosaki.

— No es para tanto… —Indicó él, tomando de su té que acompañaba con una tarta de chocolate y café con un toque a sabor a menta en el merengue.

— Bueno, si tuvieras probando tu dulce favorito dirías lo mismo —Refutó infantilmente ella para luego dar un bocado a su tarta de melocotón, pronunciando un dulce ronroneo que inquieto un poco a su acompañante.

— ¿Qué te he dicho de hacer sonidos extraños?

— ¿Ah?

Tōshirō se arrepintió de lo que dijo, así que prefirió obviar el tema, desviando su mirada de ella con cara de pocos amigos.

— N-Nada… olvídalo.

Momo no tardo en olvidar el asunto al notar que cerca de la comisura de los labios de su amigo, tenía rastro de merengue. Sin poder contenerse se carcajeo divertida, capturando la atención del peliblanco que arqueo una ceja en interrogativa.

— ¿Qué?

— Es que tienes un poco de crema… —Estiró la mano para limpiarlo pero Hitsugaya se resistió… igual como cuando eran niños. — Shirō-chan, déjame limpiarte.

— Puedo hacerlo solo —Rezongó, usando la servilleta para limpiarse… pero no lo paso en el lugar correcto.

— Nop, sigue ahí. Ven deja de ser tan terco… —Insistió, intentando limpiarle pero él siguió rehusándose. Evadiendo su mano.

— Sólo dime donde y yo lo hago —Momo bufó y le dio las indicaciones… sin éxito alguno.

— Sigue ahí ¿Ya me vas a dejar ayudarte?

No obstante, hablamos de su amigo quien tiende a veces comportarse como el niño malcriado que era en su infancia.

— No. Antes de irnos iré al baño y ahí me limpiare.

— ¿Y hasta entonces vas a andar con merengue en tu cara? —Él se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia. Hinamori quien no estaba de acuerdo, volvió hacer el intento pero Tōshirō fue más rápido agarrándola de las muñecas y obligándola a que colocara las manos sobre la mesa.

La joven intento liberarse del agarre… pero era obvio que él la superaba en fuerza y no ayudaba mucho al recibir esa sonrisa socarrona de parte de su amigo.

— ¿Te rindes?

— Nop.

Y a continuación, se levanto de su asiento e inclino su cuerpo hasta que su cara quedó a pocos centímetros del de su amigo que se quedo estupefacto… y antes de que él sospechara lo que se proponía Momo; sintió como algo húmedo y cálido pasaba cerca de la comisura de sus labios, provocándole un indescriptible escalofrío que lo estremeció de la cabeza a los pies.

— Listo —Dijo satisfecha ella, volviendo a tomar asiento mientras que se relamía los labios.

Por otro lado, la mente de Hitsugaya analizaba con lentitud todo y cuando finalmente comprendió que aquella sensación húmeda que le despertó un cosquilleo en esa zona fue producto de un lametón; su cara se clonó roja como la luz de un semáforo y sus fracciones faciales se descompusieron.

— ¡¿PERO QUÉ…?! —Su gritó fue silenciado rápidamente por ella que logró liberar sus manos de su agarre y las situó en su boca.

— ¡Sssh! Estamos en una cafetería, Hitsugaya-kun… ¡Ay! —Pronunció al sentir como la mano que cubría la boca de su amigo, le fue propinado un mordisco. No muy fuerte pero lo suficiente para dejar de silenciarlo. — Mou… ¿Y así me agradeces?

— ¡¿AGRADE…?! —Guardó silencio, intento calmarse para poder discutir con su amiga. Sin embargo, era tarea difícil cuando su corazón amenazaba en salir despedido de su pecho, la cara le ardía y en su mente se materializaba la sugerente idea de jalar a Momo hacía él para besarla con avidez. — ¡¿Por qué hicisteis eso?!

— No me dejabas usar las manos —Contestó como si fuera lo más obvio. Alterando todavía más los nervios del peliblanco que no podía concebir el hecho de que ella actué tan despreocupada como si propinarle lametones a la cara a la gente es normal.

…Y entonces cuando él iba a darle los sermones de los sermones, se contuvo al cruzársele un pensamiento. Haciendo que dejara de lado su reproche para preguntarle:

— ¿Le has hecho a otro… lo que me acabas de hacer?

— No. Sólo lo hice contigo por ser tú —Indicó y él le creyó automáticamente al ver reflejada genuina sinceridad en su mirada castaña. — ¿Por qué? ¿Quieres que se lo haga a alguien…?

— ¡NO! —Se dio cuenta que alzó la voz, por lo que se aclaró la garganta y añadió más tranquilo: — Sólo… no vuelvas hacerlo en público.

— Oh, ¿Entonces está bien si no estamos en público? —Cuestionó ingenuamente.

— ¡No! No lo vuelvas hacer y punto.

La azabache asintió, reinando después un sepulcral silencio entre ellos por unos segundos hasta que Tōshirō se excusó en ir al baño. Ella lo siguió con la mirada y solamente después de que él entro al baño, dejó ver que una de sus manos, que mantenía oculta debajo de la mesa; tenía los dedos cruzados.

Posteriormente oyó una melodía que provenía de su cartera por lo que rápidamente saco de ella su móvil, observo en su pantalla que había recibido un mensaje de texto. Verifico primero que su amigo no haya salido todavía del baño y al corroborarlo, se dispuso a leer el mensaje:

 _ **~De: Rangiku M. – Asunto: (No título)~**_

 _ **"¿**_ _Cómo marcha la segunda etapa de la misión?_ _ **"**_

Momo se carcajeó divertida y tecleó rápidamente, enviando a cambio:

 **"** _ **P**_ _erfecto. Si sigue así, podremos avanzar a la tercera etapa._ **"**

Su sonrisa se amplió al recordar los eventos pasados de la semana pasada. Ella en realidad no le había mentido a Tōshirō cuando le contó de por qué cambió su apariencia, al principio el proyecto "¡Camino a la Evolución!" era con objetivos meramente desinteresados… pero al transcurrir los días, los propósitos sufrieron una "metamorfosis".

Y Hitsugaya apenas había probado la punta del iceberg de su nuevo look.

 **[*]**

 **[*]**

 **[*]**

* * *

 **FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 1.**

* * *

 **Nota de ChibiFjola (** Día, 12/Enero/2016 - 12:47pm. **):**

Muy bien, espero que les haya gustado. Es mi primer fic oficial y largo de BLEACH con la pareja HitsuHina (Yaay! xD) así que espero haber superado las expectativas de todos o… al menos haber alcanzado un promedio decente (x.X). Una de las cosas que quisiera pedirles es si me pueden responder las siguientes preguntas cuando vayan a comentar:

 _[!] ¿Mantuve la personalidad de los personajes? Especialmente de Hitsugaya y Hinamori._

 _[!] ¿Mi forma de narrar la historia, la entendieron sin problema?_

 _[!] Los escenarios de humor ¿Les parecieron graciosos o muy exagerados?_

 _[!] Los escenarios de HitsuHina ¿Qué les pareció?_

 _[!] ¿Tienen alguna duda con el capítulo?, por favor, si la tienen, no se repriman de preguntar que yo les responderé sin problema alguno._

Por favor, les agradecería un montón si pueden responderlas para así mejorar en mi escritura y también para futuros proyectos tengo en mente de la pareja HitsuHina (…Entre otras de Bleach). Bueno, sin más que decir, no les quito más de su tiempo queridos lectores y me despido como Gin Ichimaru xD: ¡Bye-Bye!


	2. The Big Bang

Bien, bien, sé que no tengo perdón por la demora pero me ha resultado complicado esté capítulo. Me alegra que «Look at Me» haya sido bien recibido por ustedes queridos lectores hasta el punto de anunciarse al agregarme en sus _favoritos_ o en _follows_ ¡MIL GRACIAS! Me hacen flotar en una nube de felicidad durante tres días seguidos y me alientan a mantener sus expectativas en alto.

 **En cuanto a los que se animaron a dejarme un** _ **reviews**_ **e incluso a responder mis preguntas anteriores, agradecimientos especiales porque me animan a continuar la historia:**

 **Naomic /-/ Yasuo Morita /-/ HinaHitsugaya /-/ emelyrql15**

 **¡Espero seguir leyéndonos! Así como también que más lectores se unan a la causa, ya que me gusta leerlos y saber sus opiniones tan únicas ;D.**

* * *

 **Look at me**  
 _P_ _o_ _r: ChibiFjola_.

 **[*]**

 **[*]**

 **[*]**

 **CAPÍTULO 2**

 _The Big Bang_

 **[*]**

 **[*]**

 **[*]**

— Ya llegue…

Dijo apenas Tōshirō, derrumbándose en la antesala de su hogar donde creció con su abuela materna Hoshi Hanazono hasta que en el momento que se graduó de la preparatoria, se mudó al departamento de Orihime a vivir junto con Matsumoto por motivos de estar más cerca de la Universidad a la que asiste junto con Momo y sus compañeras de residencia.

No obstante, cuando tenía tiempo o estaba de vacaciones iba a visitar a su abuela. Quedándose unos días al igual que Hinamori que hacía el mismo procedimiento que él, visitando a su abuela Hoshi y a su propia familia. Después iniciada las clases, ambos se regresaban a sus residencias habituales; él al apartamento que comparte con Orihime y Matsumoto, mientras que Momo vive en otro departamento que comparte con Tobiume Okitsu.

La única desventaja de sus nuevos domicilios es que su amiga y él ya no eran vecinos, viviendo en zonas diferentes.

— Bienvenido a… Santo cielos ¿Estás bien Tōshirō?

Era comprensible la preocupación de Hoshi ya que su nieto tenía un aspecto anémico, como si fuera vagado durante días sin comer ni dormir.

— Sí… estoy bien, sólo… cansado.

El semblante de la anciana se suavizo, no pudiendo evitar soltar una carcajada. — Momo-chan te mantuvo entretenido ¿No?

A diferencia de su pariente, el peliblanco no manifestó agrado a ese comentario porque técnicamente fue así pero… en un significado menos inocente y nada divertido (al menos no de parte de él que a cada dos segundos casi le daba un patatús).

— Demasiado… —Pensó en voz alta, acostándose boca arriba y cubriendo sus ojos con su antebrazo. Meditando sobre los eventos del día de hoy, en especial, los que fueron los más escandalosos para su persona.

Suspiro por enésima vez.

Si no conociera tan bien a Hinamori… pensaría que lo está seduciendo o algo parecido, pero no era la primera vez que ella hacía algo que fácilmente podría ser malinterpretado. Cuando eran niños, Momo a veces pasaba la noche en su casa y… en una de esas ocasiones, recuerda como se bañaron juntos. Una cuestión que ella le pareció tan natural, muy diferente de él que aquel día le refunfuño avergonzado más no lo tomo en cuenta. Afortunadamente su abuela converso después con Momo quien comprendió que ellos no podían bañarse juntos al no ser adecuado.

En otra ocasión al quedarse en su casa, cuando tenían trece años, Hinamori quiso colarse en su dormitorio para dormir juntos ya que había sido un hábito desde que eran niños. Sin embargo, para aquel momento ya ellos no eran unos niños… por lo que él tuvo que rehusarse para el disgusto de su amiga quien estuvo enfadada por varios días hasta que su abuela y la madre de está le explicaron de porque es inadecuado que ellos dos duerman juntos, en especial si nos referimos de dos adolescentes.

Y así sucesivamente han pasado varios momentos comprometedores con Momo.

 _Pero lo de hoy…_ , frunció la boca al recordar el lametón que recibió de su amiga en la cafetería. _Se lleva el premio gordo._ , pensó sintiendo nuevamente como la cara le ardía al acumularse la sangre en esa zona y su pulso se aceleraba, volviéndose su respiración trabajosa. _¡Diablos…!_

— Te sirvo la cena… ¿O vas a comer después?

— Después —Contestó raudo, levantándose del suelo y subiendo como un rayo al piso superior de la casa. Necesitaba una ducha (Y con urgencia).

 **.**

 **~ ((«».«»)) ~**

 **.**

En la residencia Hinamori, nuestra querida protagonista se encerró en su dormitorio luego de avisarle a su madre que no iba a cenar. A penas que le paso pasador a la puerta, recargo su espalda en ella y se deslizo hasta quedar sentada en el suelo.

Podía sentir como el corazón golpeteaba contra su pecho, no sabía si fue por haber subido apresuradamente las escaleras o porque… realmente se había atrevido hacer todas esas cosas comprometedoras con su amigo. Aún no podía creerlo, no espero tener tanta osadía para cumplir una meta tan codiciosa.

¿Pero saben qué?

En el fondo, dejando de lado la vergüenza y el pudor, no se arrepentía de llevar a cabo sus planes. Enserio. Jamás se sintió tan viva así como también libre, poderosa e incluso sexy… ¿Qué puede decir? La adrenalina iba en aumento a su punto más alto.

 _Además fue muy pero muy divertido_., se dijo en sus pensamientos al recordar todas las veces que le sacó un sonrojo a su amigo. Y siendo sincera, tuvo un buen autocontrol de no gritar lo adorable que se veía él o estrujarlo en un abrazo.

— ¡Haaaa~! No puedo creer que lo hice —Se decía ofuscada al recordar cuando se despedía de su amigo en el pórtico de su casa;…ella en un movimiento rápido besó la mejilla de él. Siendo un tacto suave y fugaz pero lo suficiente para que el corazón de Hinamori diera un vuelco en su pecho.

Además que fue lo suficiente para sacarle un sonrojo a Hitsugaya quien ni tuvo chance de quejársele (muy azorado) porque Momo se despidió y se adentro a su casa. Huyendo de sus refunfuños y que él no lograra pillar que ella hacía un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no sonrojarse ni demostrar lo avergonzada que estaba.

Una simple acción que ella no podría haber hecho por iniciativa propia…

Claro, eso si no fuera por la semana pasada que transcurrió con la compañía de sus amistades y la prepararon de un modo muy cuestionable pero que al final le ha traído sus frutos:

 **.**

 **~ Hace una semana atrás: en el tercer día del proyecto "Camino a la Evolución" ~**

 **.**

En un centro comercial de Tokio por uno de los pisos deambulaba Momo junto con Matsumoto y Nemu, siendo las dos últimas el centro de atención ante sus figuras esbeltas y atributos que podían apreciarse fácilmente a través del vestuario. Sin embargo, el interés masculino era dirigido en diferentes formas, por ejemplo:

En Matsumoto que usaba una blusa blanca con un sutil estampado en púrpura de mariposas, su escote en "V" mostraba el valle de sus senos de una manera tentadora pero recatada (siendo lo que más acaparaba la atención, sin mencionar su exótica belleza que manifestaba tener ascendencia extranjera). Usaba una larga pañoleta sin anudar de color rosado que caía por sus hombros, haciendo juego con unos jeans ceñidos que tenía arremangados el ruedo por arriba de los tobillos y unas zapatillas plateadas, muy femeninas de agujetas y de ligero tacón alto. Su vestuario le daba un aire refrescante sin perder ese encanto con cierto efecto afrodisíaco.;

En Nemu lo que destacaba sin lugar a dudas eran sus torneadas piernas, limpias de toda impureza que podían apreciarse al usar una ceñida falda tubo de color negro que le llega a la altura de la cintura hasta por arriba de sus rodillas con el detalle de tener una pequeña apertura en la parte detrás más no revelaba nada escandaloso. En la parte superior tenía una blusa ceñida de cuello de tortura con mangas cortas de un oscuro color verde turquesa el cual tal vez no revela un escote como el de Rangiku pero eso no opacaba sus atributos que si bien no poseía una exuberante pechonalidad al grado de la rubia, si era dotada por arriba del promedio normal que iban de maravilla para su menudo y atractivo cuerpo que medía 1,67m de altura. Finalmente el último complemento de su vestuario es que usa zapatos de tacón alto lo cual acentuaba más sus piernas y el sutil contoneo de sus pronunciadas caderas al caminar.

…Y definitivamente había con mucha razón para que Hinamori se sintiera una "niña" al lado de sus amigas. Jamás le dio relevancia a su apariencia pero desde hace unos días atrás cuando organizaba su armario y tuvo una conversación con cierta _personita_ , le hizo ver en otra perspectiva que su ropa no le favorecía.

Los ojos castaños repasaron sobre la ropa que usaba que era un sencillo vestido rosa que en la parte del cuello tenía solapas como la de una camisa y se abotona por delante desde el cuello hasta la altura del vientre, teniendo los dos primeros botones desabotonados (a petición de Rangiku, aunque en realidad está quería que se desabotonara los primeros cuatro botones más no accedió por su personalidad pudorosa), sin mangas y no era muy ceñido por lo que no realzaba demasiado sus agraciadas curvas con unas sencillas zapatillas que hacían juego. En cuanto su cabello por la insistencia de Rangiku lo lleva suelto lo cual le incomoda porque está acostumbrada a llevarlo recogido.

Además como acotación aparte e importante, debía recalcar que la única prenda de vestir que tenía era la que traía puesta gracias a que ayer sus amigas en la mansión Kushiki se pusieron creativas luego de ver unos programas sobre cambios de look y fueron a su propia casa a asaltar su closet para después en la mansión mientras que bebían champaña, vino, margarita y demás tragos que se puedan imaginar (eso parecía un mini-bar); juzgaron cada prenda sin misericordia alguna lo cual significa que todo fue al bote de basura o a la caridad. Punto. No se quedo con nada y eso incluye la ropa interior más los zapatos (exceptuando obviamente lo que está usando el día de hoy).

Debido a eso… ya Momo no estaba tan segura hacía donde se dirigía esté "camino evolutivo". Pero ya era un poco tarde porque no tenía ropa que cubra su desnudez (Por dios ¡Hasta no le permitieron quedarse con una de sus pijamas!) por lo que estaba en estado de emergencia y hoy tenía que comprar algo sí o sí.

Menos mal que no era una persona despilfarradora sino ahorrativa y responsable por lo que tenía dinero para gastar abiertamente en estas compras. Sin embargo, eso no significa que sobregirara ni abusara de su capital.

— ¡Muy bien~, Momo! Esta será una de las muchas tiendas que veremos en el día de hoy —Le indicó Rangiku risueñamente, sacando de sus reflexiones a la ojicastaña que despego su mirada del suelo para ver la dichosa tienda…

Y empalideció para después sonrojarse como la luz roja de un semáforo.

— ¿L-Lencería?

— ¡Pues claro! Debemos empezar por lo básico —Explicó como si fuera lo más obvio la ojiazul que agarro de la mano a la azorada pelinegra para empezar arrastrarla hacía el interior de la tienda. Indiferente que su candorosa amiga cabeceaba en negativa enérgicamente mientras que miraba los maniquís femeninos que vestían ropa interior, algunos muy provocativos y otros… que dejaban poco para la imaginación.

— ¡Y-Yo…! —Hinamori hizo un último esfuerzo al hincar sus pies en el suelo, logrando frenar a la rubia que se volteo a verla con ojos curiosos. — Creo que puedo sola con esto…

— No, no puedes y eso lo vimos muy bien ayer. Tú ropa interior podía confundirla fácilmente con la de una colegiala y otros parecían los de una cuarentona viuda.

— P-Pero…

— ¿No sería mejor que cedas? Al final fuisteis tú quien quiso cambiar y sin olvidar que necesitas comprar algo porque prácticamente estás desnuda.

Hinamori no podía refutar ante los puntos que manifestó Nemu, un tanto vacilante (y avergonzada) asintió resignada. Sintiendo como la rubia tiraba de su mano para adentrarla a la tienda, no oponiéndose está vez, siendo seguidas de cerca por la pelivioleta.

— ¡UN MOMENTO…!

Las tres chicas voltearon para ver a Nanao Ise vestir con una camisa color amarillo pálido de mangas cortas, jeans de color marrón oscuro y zapatillas de color rojo granate. Su larga melena de color negro como siempre está recogido con una peineta por detrás con el detalle que a lo largo de los años, el cabello de Nanao ha crecido por lo que el mechón que dejaba caer hasta a la altura del cuello, ahora también lo recoge con el resto de su cabellera pero de una manera fofa a la mitad de su rostro. Cubriendo el mechón paulatinamente su ojo derecho por encima de sus gafas redondeadas que ahora irradiaban un intimidante brillo que no dejaba apreciar su mirada grisácea.

— ¡Oh~! ¿Vinisteis a ayudarnos?

Nanao al recuperar el aliento luego de haber corrido medio centro comercial en la búsqueda de sus amigas, rápidamente objeto: — ¿Ayudar? ¡Vengo a asegurarme que no se excedan del poder que les concedió Hinamori en esta tarea!

Las reacciones en las tres mujeres fue diferente: Nemu se mantuvo inmutable; Matsumoto puso cara de pocos amigos, emitiendo un lánguido suspiro; Y Momo miró con agradecimiento a Ise, admirándose como a su alrededor aparecían brillitos en forma de rombo y con unas traviesas lagrimitas sin derramar en sus ojos castaños.

— O sea que vienes de aguafiestas.

— ¡Rangiku-san! —Llamó en reproche la ojicastaña. Pero la rubia la ignoró, rodando los ojos y disponiéndose de entrar seguido de las demás.

 **.**

 **~ ((*)) ~**

 **.**

— ¡ESO ES DEMASIADO! —Vociferó Nanao escandalizada al ver la prenda que Nemu había escogido para Momo, siendo un corsé de cuero negro con un escote en forma de corazón y una diminuta tanga de color negro que acompañaría con unas medias oscuras de red que le llega a medio muslo y unas botas de cuero con detalles metálicos. — ¿Le están buscando lencería que usar? ¿O la preparan para que vaya a un evento Sadomasoquista?

No han pasado ni cinco minutos e Ise actuaba como una madre protectora con Hinamori, está última empezaba a sentirse abrumada con tantas opciones que hay en la ropa interior de una mujer. Además que era difícil escoger algo cuando tenía las miradas curiosas de las vendedoras o incluso de algunos hombres que pasaban por ahí a comprar ¿Qué podrían ellos comprar en una tienda que vende solamente ropa para la clientela femenina…? Mejor ni saberlo, como dice el dicho: "Cada quien con lo suyo".

Y en el caso de Momo eran tres cosas: 1) Detener de una vez por todas el debate que había entre Rangiku y Nanao que no se ponían de acuerdo sobre qué es lo más apropiado para que ella use.; 2) Comprar algo apropiado para tener que usar en los próximos días.; Y 3) Negar amablemente las sugerencias de Nemu que resulto tener una mente "sucia y pervertida" bajo su personalidad retraída e impasible.

— No seas exagerada… —Refutó despreocupada la ojiazul para después darle un vistazo a la prendas que escogió la pelivioleta. — Aunque está vez concuerdo con Nanao —Ante la mirada grisácea que recibió de la aludida, expresando "¡Por supuesto que tengo razón!", rápidamente contestó esquiva y fastidiada: — No es para tanto. Además el objetivo es buscarle algo que vaya al estilo de Momo…

— ¿Qué tal esto? —Sugirió la ojigris, tomando una de las prendas que exhibían en un gancho de ropa un sostén y bragas de color marfil.

Matsumoto dejo caer sus hombros en abatimiento al detallar que las bragas carecían de forma y gracia, viéndose como la ropa interior de una abuela. — ¿Bromeas cierto?

— ¿Pues que tiene? Son cien por cierto algodón y son muy cómodas usarlas.

— Parece que Hinamori-san no es la única que necesita una transformación.

La ojiazul no tardo en explotar en resueltas carcajadas mientras que Nanao aparentemente molesta y avergonzada al tener un ligero rubor asomado en sus mejillas, volvió a poner en su lugar la prenda que había escogido.

— Ay, no te pongas así. Nemu no lo dijo con mala intención.

— ¡HMPN!

— ¡Vamos~! —Le canturreo infantilmente, en busca de persuadirla y calmar la tensión de la formal pelinegra pero está no suavizaba su severo semblante. Por lo que no tardo en buscar ayuda de la persona más simpática y carismática del grupo que podrá quitarle en un santiamén ese ceño fruncido a Ise: — Momo, apóyame, dile que… ¿Y adónde se metió?

Las miradas, azul y grisáceo, se pasearon por todo el área pero tan sólo hallaron a Nemu que calmadamente las admiraba en su búsqueda visual. Cuando la atención de Rangiku y Nanao se centraron en la pelivioleta, contestó:

— Hinamori-san salió un momento afuera ya que quería tomar aire fresco.

 **.**

 **~ ((*)) ~**

 **.**

Afuera de la tienda estaba Hinamori que apoyo sus brazos en la baranda de metal pintada de color dorado que resaltaba con el resto de la decoración moderna y aire glamoroso del edificio; admirando distraídamente el gran espacio vacío que había del otro lado de la baranda siendo los niveles del centro comercial hasta la planta baja donde transitaban las personas por los pasillos entre las tiendas de distintas clases que vendían surtidos productos de acuerdo a su género con la finalidad de cubrir la demanda de la clientela.

 _Mhm…_ , Emitió internamente mientras que su rostro se desfiguraba compungido. ¿El motivo de su humor? En parte porque se sentía agobiada, muchas cosas están sucediendo y ni siquiera le da chance de asimilarlas. No es que se arrepienta a estas alturas (ya lo había pensado pero como ya dijo anteriormente, era demasiado tarde) porque al final sus amigas estaban dando su máximo esfuerzo para ayudarla, y eso lo valoraba muchísimo.

Suspiro por enésima vez mientras que centraba su atención en la pantalla de su móvil que sostenía entre sus manos que era de un modelo moderno de un suave color rosa perlado en su diseño en que era rectangular y de una amplia pantalla que era táctil con un modesto lente de cámara en la parte trasera del aparato. En cuanto accesorios, lo único que tenía guindando en la parte superior del dispositivo fue un adorno que eran una hermosa hilera de flores de ciruelos. Un presente que le dio Tobiume porque según está; Hinamori representa perfectamente está flor por su belleza y perseverancia porque hasta en los inviernos más fríos las flores de ciruelo llegan a florecer.

…Momo por supuesto no se creía merecedora de tal simbolización, aparte que le daba vergüenza que Tobiume la idealizara así ¿Bella? ¿Perseverante? ¿Poderosa? ¿Fuerte?, ¡Ha-ah! Jamás se ha visto así ¡Vamos! ¡Si es extremadamente sensible! Es infantil, llora por todo y para su infortunio es crédula hasta la médula.

Nuevamente volvió a suspirar sin dejar de ver las imágenes que se mostraban como protector de pantalla en el móvil de las cuales en la mayoría de ellas aparecía Hitsugaya y su persona. Sacándole una sonrisa al ser algunas fotos graciosas por las muecas enfurruñadas de su amigo…

Pero su sonrisa paulatinamente expresó nostalgia al ver una foto actual de Tōshirō que miraba hacía la cámara con una tierna e infantil expresión enfurruñada al ser pillado en lo feliz que estaba al comer sus dulces favoritos que ella misma le trajo como disculpa de su retraso a su encuentro y al principio él se rehusó a su gesto con la excusa de que "no acepta sobornos".

…Y es que el hecho de apreciar mejor en ese instante que del niño que conocía quedaba de él tan sólo migajas en aquel hombre joven que veía en la foto, le causaba en cierta forma melancolía y una inexplicable añoranza de tenerlo cerca ahora.

Más no podía porque estaba en una especie de proyecto de "transformación" del cual no podía huir ya. Además que de sólo recordar que debe volver a la tienda le daba vértigo. _Si tan sólo estuvieras a mi lado…_ , pensaba mientras que admiraba la foto de Hitsugaya en la pantalla de su móvil.

— ¿Hinamori?

La aludida salió de sus reflexiones para virar su rostro al lado izquierdo de su persona dónde provino el llamado, hallando a Suì-Fēng y a Yoruichi Shihōin. La primera se veía más que feliz (dejando de lado que tenía unas pronunciadas ojeras debajo de sus ojos) al estar junto con su adorada Senpai que durante un tiempo atrás cuando la pequeña china era una simple niña, también la morena fue su maestra al instruirla en artes marciales. Una maestría que tienen que saber obligatoriamente los miembros de la familia Fēng que sirven por generaciones a la familia Shihōin que se han asentado en Japón y es uno de los más grandes representantes financieros de la nación.

Yoruichi en su lugar, que años atrás genero un escándalo en la prensa nacional e internacional al declinar su puesto como la heredera de la masiva herencia de Shihōin para dejarlo en su lugar a su hermano menor Yuushirō; alzó sus gafas de sol ovaladas para mirar con ojos curiosos a Hinamori.

— Yoruichi-san, Suí-san, ¿Cómo están? —Saludó Momo, haciendo una educada reverencia que de mala gana debía aceptar la morena ¡Odiaba los formalismos! Pero comprendía que la jovencita era educada, aun así, no desistiría en hacer que la llame sin el "san" o por cualquier otro honorífico. Tal como intentaba hacerlo con su antigua pupila.

— Venimos hacer unas compras ¿Estás sola? —Pregunto Fēng con una gentil sonrisa a penas visible en sus labios.

— No, estoy con las chicas…

Los perspicaces ojos dorados observaron la aparente incomodidad de la ojicastaña al verla algo tensa, un tanto encogida de hombros y su sonrisa tornándose extenuada. Además que pudo ver algo más en Momo que capturo su atención, dejándole pensativa. Por el lado de la ojigris su semblante se torno severo.

— ¿Siguen con eso del cambio del look? ¿Pues cómo se suponen que lo harán, si no están contigo? —Rezongó, siendo comprensible la inflexibilidad de la menuda china que posee como ideal que los frutos se obtienen bajo el más puro esfuerzo entre sudor y lágrimas.

— E-Ehmn… No, no es su culpa —Con la otra mano, la que no sostenía su teléfono, se rasco nerviosamente la parte trasera de su cabeza. — Es que salí un momento de la tienda a tomar aire fresco, es todo.

— ¿De la tienda…?

Ambas especialistas en artes marciales viraron su rostro hacia la susodicha tienda… que resultó ser nada más ni menos que una lencería que provoco que Suí-Fēng se le subieran los colores al rostro. Siendo compresible para alguien de una personalidad tan reservada y estricta. Por el lado de Yoruichi que no tenía esos problemas de mente cerrada, comenzó a unir los cabos sueltos y a entender de la incomodidad de Hinamori.

— ¡Momo!

Saliendo del local estaba Matsumoto junto con Nemu y Nanao que no tardaron en identificar la compañía de su amiga, saludándolas.

— Oigan ¿Qué intentan hacer trayendo a Hinamori acá?

— ¡Genial, lo que nos faltaba! —Exclamó dramática Rangiku, echando la cabeza hacia atrás. — ¡Otra juiciosa Nanao!

— ¡OYE! —Corearon molestas las dos ojigris del grupo.

— Se ha comprobado que para llegar a un "Style" personal y acorde al individuo, se debe hacer una modificación básica por lo que naturalmente se empieza con la ropa interior. Siendo elemental a la hora de usar cualquier tipo de vestimenta.

Un sepulcral silencio se formo ante las palabras impasibles y calculadoras de Nemu Kurotsuchi que para haber dicho más de dos frases, preservaba esa inmutable expresión esculpida en su agraciado rostro. En cuanto al resto de las chicas, no salieron tan bien paradas que miraban estupefacta a la ojiverde.

La ojiazul carraspeo. — Ok, bueno… ¡Momo, no podemos perder más tiempo! ¿O acaso quieres andar por ahí en la calle sin nada debajo de la ropa?

— ¡Rangiku-san! —Llamó escandalizada Momo al percatarse que unos transeúntes que pasaban cerca habían alcanzado a escuchar el comentario sin escrúpulos y lo peor que algunas miradas que le dedicaban resultaban ser lascivas… que pronto fueron despachadas con la intimidante mirada de Ise.

— Ya, ya, tan poco te pongas así.

— Ya que están en eso, nos uniremos en la misión.

— ¡Pero Yoruichi-sama! ¿Y sus compras…?

— ¡Meh! —Contestó despreocupada, encogiéndose de hombros. — Eso podrá esperar. Además, Suí-Fēng será una buena oportunidad para actualizar tu armario.

…No fue necesario decir que la pobre china de ojos grisáceos se clonó de los pies a la cabeza como una roja manzana con una mueca descompuesta que daban ganas de partirse de la risa…

— Eres malvada —Le susurró divertida Rangiku a la morena que le devolvió la sonrisa ladina. ¿Qué podía decir? Apreciaba a Suí-Fēng pero le era irresistible divertirse en avergonzar a la pequeña china, sacándole de esa conducta correcta y de lo más rígida.

 **.**

 **~ ((*)) ~**

 **.**

— Etto… uhmn…

Momo se encogió de hombros, luchando por no cubrir con sus brazos su menuda y agraciada figura de las miradas de sus amigas más la vendedora que la atendía.

— ¿P-Pueden decir a-algo, ya?

— ¡Oh my good~! —Explotó Rangiku, sobresaltando a Hinamori que tan sólo quería adentrarse al vestidor y ponerse ropa más… _decente_. — ¡Momo deberías ir así a la Universidad!

— ¡Eso es inapropiado Rangiku! —Chistó Nanao irritada. — Pero enserio, debo admitir que ese atuendo te asienta bien Hinamori.

— Más que eso ¡Luce divina! —Halagó la dependiente, pareciendo devorarse con la mirada a la ojicastaña que quería morir de la vergüenza ¿Cómo acabo haciendo un mini desfile de lencería entre los probadores de la tienda para sus amigas…?

Ah, sí, por Rangiku y Shihōin que gracias a esta última por su influencia; alquilo todo el local para ellas solas, durante el tiempo que se decidían en comprar algo.

— ¡No se podía esperar más de los consejos de Yoruichi-sama!

— ¡¿Hoooola?! ¡Yo también acote algo! —Reclamó la voluptuosa rubia pero fue ignorada descaradamente.

— No hay nada de qué avergonzarse, Momo. —Calmó la morena al ver a la aludida tan incómoda y cerca de un ataque cardíaco. — Estamos en confianza —En modo de alegar sus palabras, pasó un brazo por los hombros de la pelinegra. — Además que descubristeis la correcta talla de la copa del sostén, por eso "las chicas" anteriormente no se lucían como debían.

— Es verdad, resultasteis tener más delantera de lo que pensamos —Expresó cínica Rangiku, sonriendo felinamente e ignorando el sermón de Nanao por el descaro del comentario.

— ¡No me recuerden esooo~! —Masculló lastimeramente Hinamori cubriéndose su avergonzado rostro con las manos. El evento de medirle el pecho para dar con la talla correcta de la copa del sostén fue otra proeza vergonzosa que la pobre ojicastaña desea borrar con todas sus fuerzas de su cerebro.

Todas, ¡TODAS sus amigas resultaron ser mano suelta! Hasta Nanao que para acabar el manoseo en su cuerpo, tuvo que también meter mano en el asunto. Esa fue una escena que rayó ridículamente a un _manga Yuri_ y lo más escalofriante de ello, es que la dependiente que las atendía se mostró complacida observando el espectáculo desde primera fila.

— Yo fuera preferido mi elección, pero está opción también te queda bien —Intervino Nemu, llegando al punto hasta de alzar los dedos pulgares. Una imagen un tanto bizarra de la pelivioleta ya que esa cara impasible lo hacía más raro de ver.

— ¡Bueno, bueno! Hay trabajo por hacer chicas —Animó Rangiku, aplaudiendo, provocando que todas se dispersaran en la tienda para buscar más opciones pero acorde al estilo de lencería que lleva puesto Hinamori.

La víctima de todo ese martirio suspiro abnegada, sería un largo día e iba adentrarse al vestidor cuando se percato que Shihōin no la había soltado. No mostrando indicios de hacerlo.

— ¿Sucede algo?

— Oye Momo, me he estado preguntando esto desde ayer ¿Por qué decidisteis cambiar ahora? —La penetrante mirada de la joven noble, más su semblante estoico sin la habitual sonrisa burlona le hicieron entender a la pelinegra que ella estaba hablando enserio.

— Como ya lo dije Yoruichi-san, quiero mejorar mi aspecto y en medio de la experiencia sacar lo mejor de mí como persona…

— Todo eso se oye bien pero ¿Cuál es la resolución? —Ante la mirada confusa de la azabache, continuo: — Para un cambio, debe haber un motivo y para un motivo tiene que existir una resolución. ¿Cuál es _tú resolución_ , Hinamori?

— Pues lo que acabo de decir…

La morena la calló al cabecear en negativa. — Ese es el motivo —Con su otra mano, le tomo suavemente del mentón y se inclino un poco, lo suficiente para que sus rostros estuvieran a escasos centímetros para la incomodidad de Momo — Hasta que no halles _tú_ _resolución_ me temo que no podrás conseguir los resultados deseados de esté cambio.

— ¿Q-Qué…? —Espetó aturdida y algo intimidada por la seriedad de la noble.

Le acaricio fraternalmente la cabeza para luego soltarla. — Sólo piénsalo, es… un consejo —Le indicó. Recuperando su sonrisa ladina y burlona, libre de preocupaciones.

Sin más que decir ni tan poco darle chance a que la azabache profundice el tema, se retiro para unirse en la tarea de las chicas para buscarle más opciones de prendas a Hinamori.

 **.**

 **~ …Y eso es lo que implicó –generalmente– el tercer día del proyecto "Camino a la Evolución" ~**

 **.**

Momo exhaló en un suspiro, su semblante se había tornado pensativo cuando recordó la conversación con Shihōin y de la cual a los días siguientes comprendió a que se refería. La morena fue muy sabia, tanto que observo algo que ella misma ignoraba.

Ahora comprendía mejor porque Suí-Fēng admira fervientemente a la joven mujer nacida de alta cuna, que a pesar de sus orígenes posee una gran sabiduría para su edad y grandes habilidades que rayan a lo ridículo al ser tan perfecta, aún si se desenvuelve en un área que no domina.

 _Yoruichi-san es sorprendente…_ , pensó, levantándose del suelo y caminando de un lado a otro. Dejando su bolso sobre su escritorio junto con la compra del día, hallando el presente perfecto para Kurosaki gracias al consejo de Rukia.

Retrocedió unos pasos y miro distraídamente a la cama, llevó sus manos detrás de su espalda para empezar a bajar el cierre que había sido cosido de una manera que esté oculto a simple vista. Sin mucho esfuerzo, aplico la acción para quitarse el vestido que ahora más desahogado, lo removió de sus brazos y luego cuando la parte superior de la prenda estaba arremangada por sus caderas, se detuvo al oír a su teléfono sonar.

Afortunadamente dejó el móvil en la cama, por lo que no le costó encontrarlo y ver que en la gran pantalla mostraba la foto de una joven de cabello negro, tez blanca y ojos violáceos que sonreían a la cámara mientras que en medio de la imagen había una gruesa franja horizontal que tenía escrito el nombre de la persona que llamaba.

Con una sonrisa, contestó la llamada.

— ¡Hola Rukia! —Se acomodo el dispositivo en su hombro, manteniéndolo presionado contra su mejilla y así quitarse el sostén. — ¡Siií~! Me ayudo tu consejo ¡Muchas gracias! Sólo espero que a Kurosaki-kun le guste —Al oír lo siguiente que le dijo Kushiki, sonrió. — ¡Hehe~! Shirō-chan me dijo lo mismo.

Cuando se removió el sostén con suma facilidad, lo tiró hacía la cama mientras que con su antebrazo derecho se cubría esa zona y con su otra mano sostuvo su teléfono al resentir su oreja la presión que ejercía contra el dispositivo para sostenerlo sin manos.

La risueña expresión de Momo se tornó resignada. — ¡Ooooh! Veo que las noticias pasan volando. Sí, me imagine. Rangiku-san es de temer —Posteriormente su semblante se volvió curiosa. — Ajá, si, ajá. ¿La próxima semana? ¿A dónde?… —Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente para luego dibujarse una ladina y cínica sonrisa no propia de la inocente Momo Hinamori.

…Si alguien la viera, de seguro lo primero que pensaría que años de amistad con Rangiku Matsumoto y Hirako Shinji finalmente hicieron mella en Momo. Porque ese gesto se asemejaba perfectamente a esos dos personajes excéntricos cuando maquinan alguna travesura.

— Ajá, si, ¿Te importaría que le dé _personalmente_ la noticia? —Kushiki no tardo en captar las intenciones de la ojicastaña, dando un comentario que le saco a Momo una carcajada pueril y dulce que disimuló la malicia en su gesto. — Sí, te encargo eso. Yo por mi parte… —Miró de reojo un retrato sobre el escritorio que contenía una foto de ella y alguien más. — Me encargaré que entienda el mensaje.

Sentencio, relamiéndose los labios juguetonamente. Al final del día, luego de haber visto el fruto de su _arduo_ _trabajo_ , se había vuelto adicta a las reacciones que provocaba en cierto peliblanco y ahora comprendía aquel hobby personal de las dos mujeres más admirables de su círculo de amistades (entiéndase, Rangiku y Yoruichi) en fastidiar a Hitsugaya e Ichigo Kurosaki al usar frescamente sus atributos femeninos.

— Sí, lo sé. Adiós. ¡Buenas noches Rukia~! —Tranco la llamada y pensativa, comenzó a maquinar en su cabecita un plan que sea simple pero lo suficiente "complejo" para hacer llegar el mensaje deseado. — Mmmm…

 **.**

 **~ …En la casa vecina… ~**

 **.**

Mientras que Hoshi Hanazono veía tranquilamente su telenovela favorita en el piso inferior de la casa, justamente en la antesala y tomaba el té acompañado de unos bocadillos. Su querido nieto se daba un merecido baño luego de un agitado día.

Y que _agitado_ día para él.

Pero Hoshi ignoraba aquello al igual que Tōshirō… que jamás concibió que una sorpresa más del día se llevaría. Esperándole en su inmaculado dormitorio perfectamente organizado para un joven de su edad, decorado con una paleta de colores neutrales y acorde a su gusto. Lo único que traía puesto era la toalla que tenía amarrada en su pelvis para cubrir sus partes nobles y otra toalla que tenía en su cabeza, frotándola constantemente para sacar todo residuo de agua de la reciente ducha.

Un suspiro brotó de los labios masculinos, resonando débilmente entre las paredes. El baño realmente había ayudado a aclarar sus pensamientos, se quitó la toalla que tenía en la cabeza, dejando ver que algunos mechones de su rebelde cabello blanquecino, enmarcaban tentadoramente su rostro varonil al pegarse por la misma humedad. Eso sin mencionar que algunas traviesas gotas de agua en su cuerpo seguían latentes, deslizándose y definiendo en el proceso su fornida anatomía.

…Y justo cuando él creyó que sus fuerzas estaban renovadas al cien por cierto…

Sus ojos turquesas pararon espontáneamente en un ventanal del dormitorio, y no cualquiera, tuvo que ser precisamente la que da con el dormitorio de su amiga de la infancia la cual está se asomaba pero dándole la espalda y desvistiéndose…

 _¡¿PERO QUÉ RAYOS?!_

Quiso gritarle a todo pulmón para que se quitara de la ventana (…sin llegarle a la cabeza, que él podía hacer lo mismo y evitarse de presenciar semejante espectáculo) pero abrió la boca sin emitir vocablo alguno ¡Su voz se había atorado en la garganta! En consecuencia, una serie de cambios sufrió su cuerpo: formándose un doloroso nudo en su garganta; la zona de la clavícula le empezó a crujir; su pulso cardíaco se había elevado a tal punto que la misma presión en el pecho le hacía difícil el respirar y su boca, oh su boca, estaba reseca.

Eso ni hablar de que los ojos le escocían porque durante todo ese tiempo no parpadeo.

No perdiendo detalle de cada movimiento que hacía la pelinegra para quitarse el vestido, paso a paso, hasta dejar la pequeña espalda totalmente descubierta de toda prenda con el vestido arremangado a la altura de sus caderas pronunciadas…

Causando en él que despierte el desvergonzado deseo de que ella continué con su tarea de desvestirse y dejar a un lado el condenado teléfono ¿Por qué paraba ahí? ¡¿No ve que torturaba su mente?! Y en consecuencia de la misma impaciencia, su imaginación hizo que divagara en cómo se vería Hinamori tal cual como vino al mun…

 _¡BASTAAAAAAA!_ , interrumpió sus pensamientos en demanda de establecer algo de cordura, estampando su mano de un manotazo en su rostro pero su cuerpo le traiciono y su mano en vez de cubrir sus ojos, lo que hizo fue dejar espacio entre sus dedos para no frustrarle su perversa acción indiscreta.

¡Dios! ¡¿Cuándo se volvió en un pervertido?! ¡Estamos hablando de Hinamori! ¡Su mejor amiga! Si ella se llega a voltear, enmascarándolo como un mirón, lo tacharía de depravado., _¡Pero es su culpa por andar de exhibicionista!_ , objetó internamente. Sorprendiéndose después ante el descaro de su inconsciente por lavarse las manos de sus acciones.

— _¡…Rukia~!_ —

Salió de sus reflexiones cuando oyó lejanamente la voz de Momo, dejando de lado el teléfono para seguir de espaldas a la ventana. Totalmente ignorante que estaba siendo observada y luego pudo respirar un poco cuando ella se aparto de la ventana, sin mostrar indicios que advirtió que él andaba de mirón. Más bien se le veía pensativa pero eso tendría que pasar a segundo plano cuando notó una molestia en la parte baja de su cuerpo…

 _¡Mierda!_ , masculló en su mente al descender la mirada y ver un bulto que se marcaba campantemente por debajo de la toalla, en obvia solicitud de ser atendido. Y él lo haría… con una _buena_ y _larga_ ducha de agua fría ¡Por qué no se tocaría _ahí_!

¡Tan poco estaba así de desesperado!

Así que malhumorado y a pisotones salió de su dormitorio para dirigirse al baño que afortunadamente no quedaba muy lejos.

 **.**

 **~ ((«».«»)) ~**

 **.**

En un pasillo de los planteles de la Universidad Shinō, en la facultad de Arte un grupo de personas estaban reunidas observando los resultados de un extenso cartel en vertical que contenía los resultados de los Exámenes de los de Tercer año. En medio de la bulla se oía los que se regocijaban de sus buenas notas, otros simplemente aliviados que pasaron con una nota decente y otros… se lamentaban de sus calificaciones.

— ¡Peque~! ¡Pasamos! —Celebró Hirako, revolviendo la corta melena de su compañera que entre risas le pedía que no la despeinara. — Me hizo pasar un martirio ese Aizen, pero al fin ya podré respirar en estás vacaciones.

— Sí, es genial que la pases junto con nosotros —Contestó Hinamori, peinándose con los dedos su corta melena. Ignorante que algunos chicos de su alrededor la observaban, cautivados por su nueva apariencia que acentuaba la belleza natural y simpática de la azabache al ser su vestuario mucho más femenino con un toque adorable pero preservando la elegancia.

— Oh, es verdad —Flexionó un poco sus rodillas e inclinándose un poco hacia ella, le habló con un tono de voz baja: — Y ya que lo mencionas ¿Cómo va el plan de _ya-sabes-qué_?

Soltó una pequeña risa cantarina. — Va muy bien, senpai —Le contestó en el mismo tono enigmático, percibiéndose la complicidad en ambos. — Hoy, con un poco de suerte, le daré "la noticia".

El rubio sonrió de oreja a oreja con ese aire cínico y burlón. — Así que el enanín todavía no lo sabe, eh…

— ¿Qué no sé _aún_?

Ambos futuros especialistas en el arte se sobresaltaron al oír una tercera voz de ultratumba, un tanto áspera y profunda. Sin abandonar su posición, se vieron obligados a alzar su mirada para dar con la imponente y alta figura de Hitsugaya Tōshirō que tenía una venita hinchada en su sien.

Principalmente su irritación se debía por el apelativo que usó Hirako al referirse a él y como un extra la sola cercanía que observo el excéntrico rubio con su mejor amiga, le desagradaba en demasía. Shinji se veía que era un buen sujeto y más inteligente de lo que aparenta PERO odia la confiancita que tiene con Hinamori quien es muy ingenua y esté se puede valer de ello (como muchos otros chicos) para pasarse de listo con ella.

 _Al menos ellos admiten sus intenciones. Mirón…_ , le recriminó su propia mente, descolocando al peliblanco que ahora se sentía incomodo…

— ¡Qué salí victoriosa! —Exclamó Momo enérgica, intentando disimular su nerviosismo de haber sido escuchados… que no logró sin buenos resultados. Afortunadamente el ojiturquesa tenía la mente en otra parte.

— ¡Oi! No deberías andar de fisgón, menos con esa sospechosa apariencia…

— ¡Y me lo dice el Friki! —Contestó irónico Hitsugaya.

Se carcajeo, encogiéndose de hombros con una sonrisa ladina y resignada como si estuviera tratando con un crío de tres años. — ¡Esa es tan sólo una diferencia de perspectiva! En cuanto a mí, sé que soy original.

— Sí, sí, "Originalidad Friki" —Expresó impertinente Tōshirō. — Ya vámonos —Le ordenó a Hinamori, queriéndose ir al no estar de humor para soportar a Hirako y sobretodo tenerlo lejos de su amiga.

— ¡¿Eeeeeeh?! ¡Pero Shirō-chan!

El aludido espero que ese repentino tono infantil, haciéndole un puchero precisamente a ÉL, no sea porque prefiere la compañía de ese excéntrico. Y aunque estaba tentado de llevarse arrastra a Momo, decidió por girarse hacia ella para oírla…

— ¿Y qué hay de mi recompensa? —Cuestionó con las manos empuñadas a la altura de sus brazos y ladeando la cabeza a un lado con una carita que se asemejaba al de un cachorrito abandonado que pedía por atención.

Mierda. Odiaba cuando ella hacía esas expresiones.

— Es qué… bueno… —Bajó la mirada, mordiéndose el labio inferior y tambaleándose de adelante hacia atrás mientras que tenía oculta sus manos detrás de su pequeña espalda. Una conducta que se veía de lo más tierno pero a la vez condenadamente irresistible…— Quería que fuéramos junto a una pastelería camino a casa para celebrar. Es muy buena —…lo cual le hacía imposible negársele.

Evadiendo ver la sonrisita cínica de Hirako al predecir cuál sería su respuesta con semejante petición por cierta _personita_. Cedió, respondiendo como el que no quiere la cosa…

— Bien…

— ¡¿De verdad?! —Alzando el rostro para verlo, iluminándose sus ojos castaños que se tornaron caramelo.

— ¡Pero con la condición de que yo escojo primero!

— Uuuy, impresionante demanda —Intervino el rubio, cruzado de brazos y mirando sardónico al ojiturquesa.

— ¡TÚ CÁLLATE!

— ¡Tu mandas Shirō-chan! —Exclamó risueña Hinamori, haciéndole un saludo militar e ignorando la disputa entre sus dos amigos. Debido al gesto de la pelinegra, Tōshirō se ruborizo avergonzado y rezongó un "¡Es Hitsugaya!" para luego retirarse siendo pronto seguido por Momo que se despidió de su compañero, alzando la mano en señal de despido que fue correspondido por el rubio junto con una sonrisa de soslayo.

— ¡Bueno, bueno…! —Dijo en un suspiró Hirako con una mueca fastidiada e indiferente mientras que se hurgaba la nariz con el dedo meñique. — ¿A dónde debería ir…? ¡ARGH!

Repentinamente algo golpeo la parte trasera de su cabeza, se volteo para ver justo a tiempo como caía algo que con sus buenos reflejos lo atrapo. Siendo nada más ni menos que… ¿Una sandalia?

 _Oh, rayos…_

— ¡MALDITO CALVO! —

Shinji roló los ojos con fastidio y resignación, sabía que dé está no se salvaría.

 **.**

 **~ ((«».«»)) ~**

 **.**

De pie enfrente de una tienda estaba una pareja, justamente en el lado de la vitrina donde exhibían varios maniquís entre femeninos y masculinos usando ropa acorde a la temática de fondo. Él miraba por la vitrina con un rostro templado, en cuanto ella tenía una sonrisita gentil y sus ojos los tenía cerrado.

— Hinamori…

— ¿Mhn?

— ¿Se puede saber por qué estamos aquí?

— Dijisteis que me acompañarías hacer una parada, antes de ir a la pastelería.

Un tic se vislumbro en la fina y blanquecina ceja izquierda ante el espontáneo comentario. — Eso ya lo sé. Lo que me refiero ¿Por qué una tienda de trajes de baño? —Desde el reflejo del vidrio, observo a su amiga que preservaba su conducta vivaz.

— ¡Hehe~! Quería una segunda opinión —Abrió los ojos para admirar la apremiante mirada turquesa a través del reflejo del cristal. — ¿No lo sabes? En estas vacaciones hemos decidido las chicas que lo realizaremos en la casa playera de la familia Kushiki.

— ¿Byakuya cedió fácilmente a tal capricho?

Momo se acerco a él, abrazando el brazo derecho de esté y… naturalmente su busto modestamente proporcionado se aplasto contra el brazo masculino. Hitsugaya inmediatamente se tensó ante la cercanía y calidez del cuerpo ajeno, por lo que volteo su rostro hacia ella con el fin de quejársele…

No obstante, fue interrumpido por la expresión que le dedicaba Hinamori. Haciendo una mueca infantil en el que aparentaba enfado e hinchando los mofletes, le objetó:

— No es un "capricho" Shirō-chan. Hablamos de las _semanas_ que disfrutaremos entre amigos, conviviendo bajo el mismo techo con la hermosa vista hacia el mar —Solamente sonrió satisfecha cuando él dijo un "Vale" a regañadientes mientras que viraba su rostro en el sentido contrario en donde estaba ella. — ¡Muy bien~! ¡Ahora a escoger un lindo traje de baño para mí…!

Y a continuación la ojicastaña al seguir aferrándose al brazo derecho de Hitsugaya, increíblemente, a pesar de su pequeña estatura, comenzó tirar de él hacia la entrada de la tienda…

— ¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEÉ?!

 **[*]**

 **[*]**

 **[*]**

* * *

 **FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 2.**

* * *

Por motivos de retrasos personales que generalmente me perjudican en actualizar mis historias…

 **¡Nos leemos en el PRÓXIMO MES!**

Sí, leyeron bien (._.) Es triste pero **sabrán de mí hasta el mes de Octubre** (eso se aplica a TODOS los fics de HitsuHina que tengo publicados), probablemente ya _**finalizando**_ dicho mes. ¡Hasta entonces…!

 **REVIEWS**

 **REVIEWS**

 **REVIEWS**

 **REVIEWS**

¡Miren que no muerdo, eh! ;-9


End file.
